How did I end up in the world of Naruto
by Animelover1754
Summary: A girl name Kira lived in our world who gets transported to Naruto. Once there she finds out she used to live there when she was 6 before she disappered and finds out she's the host of the dark spirit named Riku, starts gaining memories of her past and much more. This is my first story sorry for the bad summary. GarraXOCXSasuke
1. Kira

**I don't own anything but my OCs**

* * *

**Profile**

Name: Kira Noriko

Age: 12-13

Eye color: Dark blue but when angered her eyes turn red.

Hair color: Black that goes to her waist.

Height: Same height as Sakura.

Likes: Animals, colors red, black and dark blue, likes reading, playing with peoples minds, find entertainment, singing, fighting, sleeping, daydreaming, loves the manga and the anime Naruto.

Dislikes: Hates Orochimaru, the color pink, annoy people like Sakura and Ino, fan girls, fan boys, math, writing tests and exams, hates being bored, hates having visions because of headaches.

Personality: Nice at times but mostly mean and cold-hearted, cares for her friends and helps them. She's wise and powerful (Because of her dark spirit name Riku). Has bad temper and can be very violent at times, she's a quite person, has no memories from past 6, has visions of the future but it cause her headaches (which makes her irritated, impatient and very dangerous only when you make very mad) and can't control them. Can have a bad mouth.

Family: Family unknown, she's been adopted to a family who's uncaring. She's been adopted since she was 6 years old. No siblings. (You'll find out about her past later in the story about her adoptive parents and her real parents)


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but my OCs sadly**

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._

I fell out of bed and on to the hard cold floor. _I hate waking up in the mornings._ I thought as I reach to my night table where my alarm clock is and turn it off. I sighed and got up, walked to my closet and opened it. I took out my black skirt that stops just above the knees, my dark blue tank top with a black sweater. I closed my closetand went to my dresser and looked in the mirror. My hair goes down to my waist, my eyes are dark blue, and my chest is abit bigger than other 12 year olds girls. I'm skinny that makes people think that I don't eat, which I do it's just that I don't gain any weight. I pick up my brush and brushed my hair.

I also have something that makes me different from the other people and that's visions. I can't force them. They don't come to much but it does give me headaches and sometimes it's bad. Nobody knows about it. I put the brush down, grabbed my bag that's by the door, opened it then closing it behind me. And ran down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Rukia, my cold-hearted adoptive mother is sitting at the table. I place my bag on the table and Rukia looked up from her newspaper and said "Eli and I won't be home until Monday night. So you will have the house all weekend since it's Friday." I rolled my eyes and grabbed an apple.

"You two always go away for the weekend. So you don't have to tell me." I said leaning against the counter, not caring at all.

She sighed, "I know that but we're your parents, you supid girl."

"You and that idiot are **NOT** my parents. You've may adopted me but we both know that you two don't care about me or what happens to me." I could feel my anger rising **(AN: Her eyes don't turn red until she's in Naruto) **I gave her a cold, mean glare I could give her. She flinches and looked away from my glare. I know she could feel my glare.

"I-I know that you brat," I hardened my glare more and she start to get scared but sadly she continued "Why can't you be a nice girl that listens, loving and respectful."

I walked to the table grab my bag and said "When someone actually cares for me but we both know that's never going to change anything nor will I ever feel love from anyone or give love to anyone." And I walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

Hmfh I had enough of her and her idiotic husband. They didn't want me but I was the only girl at the orphanage that was left so they adopted me only because they couldn't find the they wanted. You see Rukia can`t bear any children and living with them Rukia acts like a bitch and that I should feel lucky that I've adopted by them even thou I'm unwanted. And I meant what I said can't feel love even when someone confess to me. And that happens everyday when I'm at school, its like its telling me that I don't belong here in this world and I do feel like I don't belong here in this world...

When I got in the doors of my school the bell rang to get to class. The day went by very slow or at least to me. When I got the house (I will **never **think it's home cause its not) I went to my bedroom, toss my bag by my door and went on my laptop to watch my favorite anime Naruto. But sadly after an hour I fell asleep which is normal for me.

But when I wake up I never thought I would not be in my world anymore...

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter is not that good but I will make up for that I hope that are better.**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 2

**I sadly don't own anything but my OCs **

* * *

When I woke up I was in a bed, I sat up and looked around. I was in a room with the floor, walls and ceiling covered in white; I turned my head to the right and saw a window. As I looked out and saw that it's sunny and hear people talking. I looked down at my hands that are placed on my lap. I wonder what happen that got me here and where is here anyway?

Then I heard voices, I looked to my left to the door and saw the door open. Three people came in; one is a woman that's dressed in white so my guess is that she is a nurse. The second person is a male that looks like he's about 26 and the funny thing is that he looks like Kakashi. I mean he looks like him with the blue ninja shoes, black pants, black long-sleeve shirt with a green vest, blue fingerless gloves, black mask that covers his neck and over his nose, his headband covers one of his eyes and has white spiky hair. The third person is a male too and he looks like the third Hokage and he's about, I don't know what age. But I do know is that he's an old man in red robes.

They walked to the bed I'm in and the old man smiled at me and said, "I see you're awake."

I must say that I'm freaking out but I will not show it. I took a deep breath and let it out and nodded.

"How are you miss?" asked the nurse

I looked at the nurse and said, "Fine, I guess."

"That's good." and she left, leaving the strange men and me.

I looked at them and asked, "Who are you and how did I end up here?"

The old geezer was the first to speak "I'm the Third Hokage and this is Kakashi," he pointed out to the man beside him. "And you're in the hospital."

Okay so I'm in a hospital but that does not explain on why I'm here "How did I get here?"

"I found you outside at the gates of Konoha, passed out." Kakashi causally said like it was nothing, which kind of pisses me off. But not a lot because I do it too-

"Wait did you say Konoha?" He nodded "How did I end up here?" I asked for the third time now.

"That's what we want to know too. What's your name?" The old man keeps on smiling... I swear if he keeps on smiling I will wipe it off of him.

"Kira." I sighed

The old man's eyes wided abit "What's your last name?"

I hesitate but gave it anyway "Noriko."

The two men wided their eyes and then the old man's eyes grew soft "I'm glad you returned."

"What the-? I've been here before?" I hate my voice for sounding weak.

"Yes you were 6 were you were taking to a different world by Riku."

Huh? I was here when I was 6? If so than what happen back then and who is Riku?

**That would be me. But I'll talk to you later Kira. **Said a voice in my head.

_Tell me who you are and explain what the old man talking about?_

**I told you later when we are alone.**

_Ugh fine!_

"You don't remember do you?" asked Kakashi

"I don't have memories from past 6." I said dryly

"I see." Kakashi turn to the Hokage "What do you think?"

The old man thought about it for a moment and looked at me "You will live here in Konoha and of course you will have an apartment to live in."

"Will she be going to the academy?" asked Kakashi

"Of course, but it's up to her."

Is this for real? I mean I thought this was only an anime. But I do feel like it's the truth. And if this is real than I want to stay and not go back to that world ever again.

I nodded "I'll go."

"Well then it's settle you will attend to the academy. Be sure to get up at 7:00 am, school starts at 8. I'll have your sensei come to you tomorrow at 7:40." he turned to Kakashi "Will you take her to her new home?"

"Yes of course." said Kakashi and the Hokage gave me my key to my apartment and of course I thanked him.

"Kira don't hesitate to come to me if you need to talk to me."

"I'll keep that in mind." I nodded and he left.

"Alright lets go Kira." said Kakashi as he walked to the door.

I sighed as I got up and walked with Kakashi. As we got out of the Hospital he show me the way to the apartment and told me my apartment number, which is 18. When we got to my apartment he bid me farewell than left.

I walked in, took off my shoes and looked around the apartment, there's a bedroom (that is the first thing I saw since I opened the door of the apartment), a kitchen and a bathroom.

I looked at my bed and saw a medium size box. I walked over to it and opened it. Inside are clothes and a note that reads:

_I had someone to send you clothes and while you were still in the hospital. Don't forget to set your clock for 7:00._

_Hokage_

I sighed and looked at the clock that's by my bed and I quickly set my clock for 7 am and put my clothes in the closet. After I was done looked at the clock again and saw that it was 4:30. I sighed, sitting on the bed remembering Riku.

Ah it's about time.

_You could of talked to me when Kakashi left. _**Yeah I know I was thinking about how to explain all this to you. **_How about the beginning. _**I'll tell you a short version of what happened. **_Why not the long version? _**Because you will start to remember now that your here.**

_Fine. _I sighed

**Alright you and your parents were attacked by the sound ninjas.**

_And did they get killed?_** ... Yes by...Orochimaru-**

"That bastard." I growled out loud.

**I agree. Anyway I knew that I have to get you away from him. So I used my powers to take us to a different world.**

Riku paused for a moment then continued. **And when I did that I was very weak because that took a lot of chakra. So it took 6 years to regain my chakra. I wanted to talk to you but I didn't want you to freak out. **_Ok I understand I think...So it took you 6 years. _**Yes but don't worry, since this is our world and this is the second time bringing you to a world, I will be at full power soon. **_How soon? _**When you get out of ninja academy... maybe abit more like the chunin exams.**

I nodded _Ok._

**Now then why don't you get some food in you?**

I got up and went to the kitchen. I made a sandwich ate it. **You should go and sleep now. I know you're tired. It's been along day and tomorrow will be a longer day. **

_I agree._

I walked out of the kitchen and to the dresser and pulled out a white tank top and blue shorts then change into them. I turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything but my OCs.**

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

I groan as I got up while turning the stupid clock off. I walked to the closet taking out a black short-sleeve shirt, dark blue shorts. After I change I grabbed an apple, ate that and quickly made rice balls for lunch later. I went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth, wash my face.

_Knock, knock_

**That must be your sensei. **I jumped a bit.

**Sorry for startling you.**

_It's fine Riku._

I opened the door and standing there is a ninja. He has a scar across his nose, his headband on his forehead, a green vest, a shirt under it, black pants and blue ninja shoes... I know who he is...

"Hi you must be Kira Noriko. I'm Iruka your sensei, it's nice to meet you." He said cheerfully, I just nodded at him "So you ready to go?"

I sigh as I go to the kitchen grabbing my lunch and my key putting it in my pocket, going back to Iruka-sensei, put my ninja shoes on which are black and walked out the door making sure the door's locked.

Iruka told me about the academy and that if there's any questions or problems just talk to him but I was ignoring him all the academy. When we got in the academy Iruka led the way to my so-called-class. He stops and told me to wait here then went in closing the door behind him.

"You can come in now!" Iruka called.

_About time. _I thought as I stop leaning on the wall across the door.

**Impatient as usual. **Riku sighed.

_Shut up. _Rolling my eyes as I opened the door.

When I stepped in closing the door behind me all eyes were on me.

"Please come to the front and tell the students your name." Iruka said. I walked to the front by Iruka and turn to the students.

"I'm Kira Noriko." I say as I look at the students. Out of the corner my right eye I saw a familiar raven-haired boy eyes wided.

"HI-" a spiky yellow-headed boy started to yell but Iruka stopped him.

"Naruto if you want to talk to Kira do it at lunch."

"Fine." Naruto pouted while I just slightly glaring at him.

"Ok Kira you can sit by Sasuke." Iruka point to him who's in front. Once I sat down Iruka started with the lesson but I felt eyes on me that are coming from Sasuke.

At lunch Naruto introduce himself to me and...somehow I ended up eating lunch with him but I didn't mind too much. Yeah he's annoying but he told me about himself and the pranks he did. HE's not that bad...I think we can be friends.

**TIME SKIP**

Months have past and it's the day before the test that determines whether we pass or not. I'm not worrying because I have second best score in class with Sasuke being the first. Naruto and I became friends and I somehow along with some of the guys and Hinata. Anyway Riku has been training me to use the darkness and the shadows and I'm getting stronger everyday. But my memories aren't coming. Riku said that it takes time and I trust him. But doesn't stop me from being impatient of wanting to remember my past.

I walked in class and sat next to Sasuke, we became friends (or he thinks we're friends. I hate him for going to Orochimaru and being a jerk) and the girls are pissed about that... all but one Hinata, she has a crush on Naruto and the only girl who's not into Sasuke. I'm glad I'm not into Sasuke... Thank god for that.

Other students started to come in and as usual girls except for Hinata go see Sasuke then the girls glare at me and I glare at them and they back down knowing to not mess with me.

Class started and everyone sat down and Iruka started talking but I was ignoring him staring out the window. And I saw the Hokage monument that has paint on it... so that's what Naruto been up to.

_-Flashback-_

_I walked out of my apartment and to next door that belongs to Naruto. I knock on the door and Naruto opened it._

_"Hey Kira I was just about to go and get you."_

_"Hi Naruto." I said_

_"I got a really good prank." Naruto said with excitement in his eyes._

_I tilt my head abit "Oh really?"_

_"Yeah, you want to join in on it?" he's hoping I would._

_"I think I'll pass on it." I sighed._

_"Aw Kira, why?" Naruto whined._

_"I'm to tired. Anyways what is the prank you're doing?"_

_"Hehe, that's a secret. You'll just have to found out." he grinned._

_I shake my head " I guess I'll be finding out soon. I'll see you later."_

_"Yeah, see you later." Naruto nodded and I started to walk away to the academy or what I like to call it…hell._

_-End flashback-_

"Is something wrong Kira?" Iruka asked forcing me out of my thoughts and on to him.

"Look out the window yourself." I sighed.

He did and yelled "NARUTO!" and ran out the door.

After a few minutes later Iruka came in with Naruto all tied up.

"Naruto, you do know that the point in pranks is to not get caught." I said as they came to the front.

"Yeah I know." grinned Naruto.

Iruka sighed and told Naruto to smart up and Naruto pissed Iruka off and told everyone to line up.

"All you have to do is do a transformation jutsu."

Sasuke did it Sakura too then me and Naruto... well he did transform but into a sexy girl and Iruka had a nosebleed causing Naruto laughing his ass off when he transforms back.

And I was pissed, I walked up to Naruto gave him one hard Punch in the head.

"Ow that hurts." Naruto whines.

"Good." I growled with my eyes red showing I'm mad.

"NARUTO DON'T MAKE STUPID JUTUS." Iruka yelled.

**NEXT DAY**

Everyone is here including Naruto only because I dragged him here and I mean dragged for he was and still freaking out. Sasuke and Naruto almost end up kissing until I grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him away from Sasuke. It took Naruto a minute to realize what almost happened and he gave me a hug and saying that I'm his best friend in the world. I gave him a small smile while patting his back saying it's fine.

Iruka came in telling us what to do. It was after Naruto that I'm next; I got up walking into a different room and saw Mizuki sitting there with Iruka.

Iruka told me to do 3 clones and I did so. 3 clones appeared 2 on my left and 1 on the right. Iruka said I pass and to take a headband and meet in the classroom tomorrow for teams.

I walked out with my headband tied to my neck I knew that Naruto didn't pass and that he would be at the tree so I headed there.

"Hey if you want I can help you" I asked leaning against the tree while he sat on the ground.

Naruto looks up at me "Really?"

"Yeah what are friends for." I gave him a small smile and he brighten up abit…

"Thanks."

"No worries. And then you can show Iruka-sensei."

Before Naruto could say anything Mizuki appeared wanting to talk to Naruto. Naruto looked at me as he got up and I gave him a shrug and told him that I'll see him later. Naruto nodded and went with Mizuki.

I sighed and decided to go to the bridge before I change my mind to go after Naruto.

When I got there, I walked till I'm in the middle of the bridge and lean forward on the railing staring down at the water.

**Are you worried about Naruto?** Riku asked knowing the answer.

_A little, but I know Naruto will be fine._ I sighed

**Yes, but you want to go and help him.**

_Yeah but I won't. He needs to stand up for himself. I can's always be there and fight his battles._

**I agree. Now why don't we go home?**

I looked up at the sky and saw that it's turning to dusk. _Yeah let's go. We must have energy for tomorrow. _Then darkness covered me sending me home.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter **

**Please review **


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything but OCs if I did Ino and Sakura would not exist.**

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

As I got in class I saw most of the students here and also saw that Ino, Sakura and Naruto not here yet... Good I don't need headaches right now. I walked down to the front and glare at the girls that are crowded around Sasuke and my seat.

"MOVE IT!" I yelled.

The girls turned around and looked at me and they quickly moved out of the way. Once I sat down the girls crowded around Sasuke and me but keeping their distance away a little. Sasuke looked at me from the corner of his eyes and nodded to me.

I nodded back I faced the front with my elbow on the table and resting my chin on the palm of hand while closing eyes.

"YES, I MADE IT! BELIEVE IT!" I sighed at a certain spiky blond boy that just came in. And of course he came to me somehow because of the stupid fan girls and sat next to me.

"Hey Kira."

I opened my eyes and looked at him "Hi Naruto, I see that you passed."

"Yup." Naruto grins like the idiot he is and told me how he got it. What he doesn't know is that I know it.

"I WIN!" yelled the two most annoying girls ever.

"Oh look the two banshees are here to annoy us to death." I sighed and the students who were listening are giggling, laughing and chuckling for it's true they are the most annoying girls ever.

**Sasuke's POV**

I couldn't help but chuckle at Kira's comment on Sakura and Ino which is true they are annoying. There are a few reasons on why I'm friends with Kira it's because she's not a fan girl and that I was friends with her before she disappeared 6 years ago. I'm happy that she returned but I also found out that she has no memories from the past but I will help her remember me.

Back then we were close friends and I told her that I liked her back then but she didn't get the chance to tell me what her feelings are because is happened just before she and her parents left with the Third Hokage and they were in a hurry. But when I heard that Kira's parents were killed and that Kira disappeared I was heartbroken. But now I have a second chance... I just hope that she doesn't disappear again... No...I won't that happen...I won't lose her again...And I will protect her…

**Kira's POV**

Iruka came in telling us about a three-man team and I of course choose to ignore him until he called me to whatever group I'm in.

"Team 7 is Noriko Kira..." Hm… so I'll be in a group of idiots... but even so I'm sure this will be interesting. "... Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered.

"... Uchiha Sasuke..." Naruto stop cheering and complained and Sakura banging her head on the desk and saying something about wanting to be on Sasuke's team.

"And since one team will have 4 instead of 3. So Sakura, you will join team 7." said Iruka with a hint of regret. And me silently cursing and glaring at him.

Sakura and Naruto cheered but for different reasons. Sakura cheered because she's teamed with Sasuke and Naruto cheered because he's teamed with Sakura. Why can't he open his eyes and see that she doesn't like him.

_This is going to be a pain._ I sighed.

**Don't worry my dear I'm here for you.** Said Riku.

_Like you have a choice._

"Alright be back here in 45 minutes for sensei."

Everyone got up to wherever they are going for lunch. I started to walk to the door when someone tap my shoulder. I turn my head just enough to see who it is. And it's Shikamaru.

"Want to join me and my team for lunch?"

"...Yeah sure." and walked to wherever his team is eating at.

"Naruto ditched you for Sakura and I know you don't want to be around Sasuke. So... yeah."

"Yeah thanks." I nodded giving him a small smile. He, Naruto, Hinata, Chouji, and Riku are the only friends that I allow myself to smile.

"No problem." he blushed lightly... Why is he blushing?

"Hey what took you Shikamaru?" annoying voice complained but then stop when she see me. "What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes taking my arm pulling me down to sit with him.

"Kira's a good friend Ino." said Chouji.

"Hmfh maybe to you two but she's no friend of mine."

"Who would want to be friends with a screaming banshee like you and Sakura." I said glaring at her while deciding if I should push her of the roof that we're on or not while I eat my lunch.

"I'd advise you to shut up Ino. Or Kira will send you to the hospital." Ah Shikamaru knows me so well. ^-^

Ino looked away. "What is Naruto doing?"

Ah so he started his plan now.

"Oh no Sasuke, That idiot better not hurt my Sasuke or else." Ino continued. I rolled my eyes at her for I don't care along with Chouji and Shikamaru. "Oh look Sasuke came out and he's fine and unharmed." and than she cheered. What they don't know is that Naruto used the transformation jutsu and that Sasuke is all tied up. I chuckled and got up.

"I'll see you guys later I got to help an idiot." I sighed.

"Whatever lets go." said Ino walking away.

"See you later Kira." Chouji followed leaving me with Shikamaru.

"I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Yeah I'll talk to you later." he looked like he wanted to say more but went against it and walked away.

I sighed and went to the classroom that the idiot is tied up. When I walked in and saw Sasuke tied up on the floor with tape over his mouth. He looked up at me and a light blush came across his face as turned his head away from me.

I couldn't hide my amusement as I walked to him and begun to untie him. After that I took the tape off him a little hard because he wince in pain and glared at me but I don't care if anything it only brought more amusement .

"It's your fault that Naruto got the best of you." I said.

"It won't happen again. Where is he?" asked Sasuke as he got up and pulled me up along with him.

"Naruto is probably with the pink banshee." I sighed.

He nodded walking out of the classroom with me following wanting to see Sakura get rejected by Sasuke for my amusement.

We soon found Sakura sitting on a bench alone, I guess Naruto is in the bathroom because of the milk he drank...*sigh*. He should of read the expiration date. I don't think he will ever learn. Anyway when we got close to Sakura, she see Sasuke and I swear I could see hearts in her eyes but that disappeared and been replace to a glare when she see me.

"What are you doing with Sasuke?"

"Where's Naruto, Sakura?" Sasuke sure knows how to get to the point.

"Oh, Sasuke forget about him and tell Kira to get lost." returning her eyes to Sasuke.

"Sakura, where's Naruto?" asked Sasuke ignoring her comment.

"Why do you care about Naruto? All he does is pick fights and do stupid pranks and I bet it's because he has no parents during his childhood."

I had to hold back a growl and to beat the crap of her. I glance to my right to see Sasuke getting pissed too.

"And if I did the things that Naruto did I would get scolded." That's it I had enough of her.

"You do NOT know what's it like to have no parents." I sneered feeling my eyes turning red. "And to be hated by everyone because your different, making you feel like you don't belong. So what makes you think you understand Naruto?"

"You... couldn't compare it to where your parents got angry at you." Sasuke harshly said to Sakura. "And you know what your annoying." and with that he started to walk away.

I watched Sakura who has a shocked look on her stupid face. "Here's some advise for you, use that brain of yours if you have any before you use that stupid mouth of yours." than went to catch up to Sasuke.

My eyes turned back to dark blue when I calmed down and realize we got to the academy and headed to our class but on our way Naruto came out of the bathroom and saw us.

"Hey how did you get untied?" whined Naruto.

"I untied him, Naruto." I said.

"What?" Naruto complained, "I thought you were my friend."

"I am Naruto, but we needed to get back here because lunch is almost over."

"Whatever." Naruto summoning his shadow clones. "I'll defeat Sasuke to show him and everyone that I'm the best."

_This won't end well...for Naruto. _Shaking my head as Sasuke gets into his fighting stance. But before he could do anything Naruto's clones including Naruto himself getting a stomachache and crowding along fighting themselves for the bathroom.

"We'll see you in class Naruto." I said shaking my head again and start walking to class with Sasuke behind me.

**4 hours later in the classroom**

"He's late!" Naruto yelled "Where is he?"

"Shut up Naruto and sit down." said Sakura

We're the last ones without our sensei or should I say Kakashi...He's late on purpose and watching us from somewhere maybe I don't know not my problem. And Iruka left hours ago too. Damn sensei's.

Sasuke was sitting with his hands under his chin, Sakura leaning on a desk beside Sasuke's right and I'm sitting on a desk on Sasuke's left staring out the window. I sighed getting pissed and irritate at Kakashi.

"Naruto what are you doing?" turning my attention to Naruto after hearing Sakura's annoy voice.

"Isn't obvious. Knowing Naruto, he's going to prank our sensei." I said as he got up on a chair placing an eraser on top of the door.

"This will teach him to be late." Said Naruto.

"Stop goofing off, Naruto." Sakura said crossing her arms.

Yeah right. Her inner self is loving the idea and hoping Kakashi will fall for it.

"A jounin wouldn't fall for something stupid like that." Sasuke stated.

I snorted making Sakura and Sasuke look at me. I just shook my head and told them to watch. And as if on que a hand came sticking out of the door.

*Bonk*

"It's about time he shows up." I said watching Naruto laughing his ass off because of the eraser hit Kakashi on the head.

"I can't believe he fell for it. HAHA!" Naruto said between his laughing fit.

"I'm sorry sensei. I told Naruto not to do it." Sakura said kissing up to Kakashi as I roll my eyes.

Kakashi took a glance at my way getting lost in his thoughts. I just gave him a very small but noticeable smile and he gave an eye smile before he gave a blank look to the others.

"My first impression on you guys...I hate you all." He dryly said.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter I will try and update more when I can.**

**Please review ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything sadly but if I did Sasuke wouldn't be a jerk. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**I made a bit of changes on Kira's profile and fix chapter 1 so please that out if you have not. Thanks.**

* * *

**-On the roof-**

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves." Kakashi said once we sat down on the stairs.

"What do you what us to say?" asked Sakura

"Well... things you like, dislike, hobbies and dreams."

"Er...you go first Sensei?" Naruto said playing with his headband.

"Oh me...? Well I'm Hatake Kakashi; I have likes and dislikes and also hobbies. My dreams are...well I've never thought about them."

"..." _Knew it._ I thought and heard Riku chuckled.

"You didn't tell us anything just your name." Naruto whined.

I sighed as Kakashi told Naruto to go first.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and I eating at Ichiraku because he makes the best ramen, I don't like the three minutes of waiting for the ramen to be done. My hobby is pulling pranks, hanging with Kira, eat ramen and my dream is to be Hokage so everyone in the village will acknowledge me."

"Ok... pinkie your next." Kakashi nods to Sakura.

"I'm Haruno Sakura...I like someone…(glance at Sasuke)...my hobby is...(blushes at Sasuke)...my dream is...(squeals at Sasuke)."

Dang this girl would rape Sasuke if she had the chance.

I bet she would.

Riku chuckled.

"What do you hate?" Kakashi asked

"Naruto and Kira." said Sakura

Naruto started to cry and I glare at her while patting Naruto's back telling it's ok.

"Next." Kakashi nods to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like a lot of things, I hate a lot of things. I don't believe in dreams because I will make it into reality. I will restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

I glanced at the others and was that Kakashi is staring at Sasuke deep in thought...Sakura is staring at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes not really paying attention to anyone; Naruto looks scared thinking that Sasuke is talking about killing him and I just sighed.

"Alright." Kakashi looked at me "Your next."

"Noriko Kira. My likes, dislikes and hobbies...Well you will find out yourselves and my dreams are none your business."

"Kira you're just as bad as Kakashi." Naruto whines while Sakura glares at me, Sasuke is a little pissed and Kakashi just sweat drops.

"Don't care." I shrugged.

"Ok, all of you have interesting peronalities. I like it. So we're going to begin a mission tomorrow." said Kakashi

"What mission will we be getting?" asked Naruto.

Well before that...we're going to do something that all of us can do."

"What is it, what is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questions while I had to hold he down by the shoulders so he wouldn't get to crazy.

"Survival training." said Kakashi everyone including me stare at him.

"Why are we doing survival training if this is a mission? We have had penty of training at the academy." asked Sakura.

"Oh this isn't a normal training." Kakashi replies.

"Then what kind of training is this going to be?" I asked knowing what he's going to say.

Kakashi chuckles a little and looks like he's enjoying this. He's building up tension in the group so that when he tells us it would have more of an effect on them. He's got Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke anxiety and self-doubting...even me a little. Damn he's good.

"Well?" I asked boredly.

"If I'm going to say this then you four are going to be surprised. Out of the 28 graduates only 9 are going to be genins. So it's possibly 10 because of this year's circumstances. But the other 18 or 19 will be forced back to the academy. So in other words this traning is going to be a very hard test with the dropout rate of 66%. See you guys are surprised."

Oh my..." I said faking my surprise so it's not suspicious that I already know about this.

"This can't be! I went through so much and now this...So then what was the final exam for?" Naruto complains.

"Oh that? That was just to get rid of the lost causes." said Kakashi.

"WHAT!"

"Anyway, I will be going to determine whether pass or not tomorrow. Bring all of your equipment with you and meet me the training ground at 6 AM."

_This will be interesting...I hope._ I sighed

**You've seen this all before.** said Riku.

_Yeah but with me being here things are going to change._

**Hm that's true.**

"Now, I think this meeting is over. And before I forget, don't eat breakfast or you'll end up throw up." After he said that he disappear to somewhere.

**So you can't eat breakfast tomorrow.** Said Riku whose slightly amused by this.

_It's only an excuse to torture us by starving us for his amusment._ Rolling my eyes.

**I know that. I just this a little interesting.** He chuckled.

"Well I'm leaving." I said to the others as I got up.

"Um, Kira want to go to Ichiraku with me?" Asked Naruto, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke glaring at Naruto and Sakura...well Sakura is be Sakura.

"Yeah sure I'm hungry." I shrugged.

"Cool then lets go." Naruto grabbed my hand leading me to the door leaving Sasuke and Sakura. But little did I know that Sasuke was glaring hard at Naruto with jealousy.

**-At Ichiraku-**

Naruto let go of my hand and sat down and I sat next to him and we gave our orders to Ichiraku, so we talked until our food comes.

"So what do you think about tomorrow?" Asked Naruto who is very nervous.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." I said.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts Naruto, It's not like you'll be doing the training thing alone." Placing my hand on Naruto's shoulder and giving him a small smile.

"Yeah I guess your right." Smiling back at me.

"Here's your orders kids." Said Ichiraku

Thanks." we said and started to eat.

After we ate and paid for our food (I only had 1 bowl while Naruto had like 6 bowl, Where he puts it all I don't know) we walked home.

"I'll come get you tomorrow." said Naruto

"Yeah sure...If you can get up and ready on time before I come and get _you_." I smirked.

"Hey, I will be at your door on time." Naruto pouts while crossing his arms.

"Alright, whatever you say." I chuckled "Night."

"Night."

**-Morning-**

I woke up at 5 and I am NOT in a good mood. I've already told you that I'm not a morning person if anything I'm a dangerous person to be around with. After I got dress (I'm wearing a red shirt and black shorts with my hair tied up in a ponytail) I got everything that I would need for today's training and ate a sandwich and a riceball not listening to Kakashi's warning. I looked at the clock that reads 5:45.

_I guess I should go get Naruto. _I sighed.

**Knowing him he's probably just got up. **Riku chuckles.

I sighed again as I walked next door to get Naruto. I only had to knock 3 times till the door open.

"Aww I was about to came get you." Naruto whined.

"Oh well, now lets go before I rip your head off." I threatened him.

"Ok lets go." Naruto quickly said. He knows I don't really mean it fore I told him about what getting up early in mornings means.

Once we got to the training ground and we met up Sakura and Sasuke. I sat down leaning against a tree and closed my eyes.

**Sasuke's POV**

The dope and Sakura started to arguing about something I don't care about. I looked over at Kira who is asleep under a tree, she looks so at peace and so beautiful. I glanced at the idiots and them asleep. I walked over to Kira wanting to be near her and sat down next to her leaning back against the tree. I closed my eyes and then 5 mins later I felt something on my shoulder, I opened my eyes and over to see that Kira whose still asleep has put her head on my shoulder. I felt my heart skip a beat and felt my face heat up a little but shook it off and closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

**-4 hours later-**

**Kira's POV**

I woke up and opened my eyes only to find my head on a shoulder, I took my head off the shoulder and looked at the person next to me. My eyes widened when see that it's Sasuke and felt my face heat up abit. I looked over to see Naruto and Sakura waking up so I quickly got up nudge Sasuke to wake up which he did then I and walked over to Naruto and Sakura.

"It's about time you two wake up." I said in a bit better mood.

"Yeah." said Naruto who is standing still half asleep.

"Shut up Kira." said the pink bitch who is also standing and glaring me which I'm gladly returned.

"Sorry I'm late, a black cat was cross my path and I had to take a different and longer path." said our lying and very late sensei.

"YOUR LATE!" yelled Naruto and Sakura.

"Well yes... So anyway, I've set the timer to go off at noon. Today's exerise is to get one of these bells from me. If you are unable to your hands on a bell I will tie you to a post and eat lunch in front of you." said Kakashi while pointing to the three posts and holding the bells.

Everyone's stomach started to growl but my which cause all them to look at me wondering why didn't it growl.

"I'm sorry I forgot that was not suppose to eat. My bad." I said sweetly with an innocent smile and look.

Everyone sweatdropped know that it was a lie fore they know that I just didn't want to listen or care.

"Um sensei, Why are there only three bells?" Asked Sakura.

"That's a good question. Since there are three bells, at least one person will be tied to the log. But since I feel like being nice, I'm just going to tie up only one of you. That person will fail because he or she couldn't complete the mission. It might just be one person that passes or it could all four of you. You can use your shuriken. You will not be able to a bell unless you come at me with the intent to kill." said Kakashi.

"What, but that's dangerous!" Sakura exclaims.

I just sighed "He can handle it. He is a Jounin after all." Sakura just nods but is still seems worried about it.

"Yeah! He didn't even dodge the eraser yesterday." Naruto adds. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"In the society, those who don't have lots of abilities do tend to bark the loudest. Lets just ignore the one who graduated with the lowest score. You all will start when I say go." said Kakashi.

Naruto than grabs a kunai and charges at Kakashi. But than Kakashi had a kunai at Naruto's neck.

"I believe I didn't say 'go' yet." Kakashi looks at me fore he sensed a shadow has crept behind him really to grab Kakashi and send him to the darkness knowing that it's my doing. Sasuke smirked at it and Sakura's eyes has fear and worry in them but didn't say anything and just tilt my head a little with a small grin.

Kakashi release Naruto and I made the shadow go back to wherever it came from. Kakashi contiunes to look at me with amusement.

"Looks like you have the will to kill. I think I'm starting to like you guys. On your mark, get set, GO!"

All of us leapt away from Kakashi when he gave us the signal to begin the exercise. I hide in a tree allowing me to see Kakashi but at the same time hiding.

Knowing Naruto he didn't bother with hiding.

"Let's have a match that's fair and square!"

I was right..._Idiot. _Shaking my head while Riku chuckles abit

"You're a little off compared to the others, you do know that right?"

"The other thing that's off is your hair style!" Naruto says as he charges at Kakashi.

_That was a poor comeback Naruto. I could come up with one that's better._ I sighed.

"Ninja basics number one taijutsu. Let me teach you that first." said Kakashi as he pulls out his peverted book. "Come and get me."

"Huh what? Why are you reading a book?"

"Why? I what to find out what happens of course. Don't worry about it. The result will be the same no matter what."

"I'm going to pound to the ground!" Naruto yells as he charges at Kakashi.

Naruto tries to land a hit on Kakashi but Kakashi keeps dodging Naruto's attacks all while reading a book... How embarrassing.

"A ninja should never let the enemy get behind them."

"Naruto get out of there! He will destroy you!." Sakura yells from behind the bushes.

A ninja shouldn't give there position to the enemy.

I glared at the bushes before turning back at Naruto and Kakashi.

"Too late. Hidden Leaf Village's secret taijutsu master art..."

*Stab*

"...AHHHHHH!"

"A thousand years of pain!"

"Morons." I said quietly trying hard not to laugh while Riku laughing his ass off.

*Splash* Meaning Naruto fell into the lake.

Then two shurikens came out of the water towards Kakashi, but without looking up from his damn book he catches them. And Naruto began to crawl out of the water.

"What's wrong? You won't pass or get any lunch if you don't get a bell by noon." Said Kakashi

I decide to send a shadow at Kakashi but that failed fore Naruto has decide to use his shadow clone jutsu to make lot of Narutos. They somehow manage to grab Kakashi from behind and his legs but sadly Kakashi as always is one step ahead of Naruto. He replace himself with one of the clones while he escaped to somewhere. So Naruto and the clones have ended up fighting eachother.

I jumped down the tree and walked to them, using shadows to grab all of the Narutos including the real one fore I don't know which one is. They looked at the shadows than to me realizing it's my doing and that I'm here.

"Um Naruto, you should undo your jutsu before you pass out." I calmly said looking at the them.

He does so leaving only one Naruto that is the real one and the shadow that's holding him dropped him and than disappear with the other shadows. Naruto sat up covered in bruises in the face and see a bell on the ground and to get it.

"Naruto I wouldn't do that. It's a-"

I didn't get to finish my warning because he fell for the trap and currently hanging upside down.

"You should've notice that was an obvious trap Naruto." I said shaking my head while taking out a kunai to cut the rope that kept him hanging in the air.

Kakashi walks out from the bushes picking up the bell than giving Naruto a lecture. But than shurikens came out from one of the trees towards Kakashi. I got confused as to why but than remembered that from the anime is was Sasuke who threw them. _Idiot. _I sighed.

Naruto started to yell at Sasuke saying that he got too far but only to have Kakashi's body turn into a log. I than hear rustling of the leaves leting me know that Sasuke and maybe Sakura left the area to find Kakashi.

"Say Naruto, I'm thinking that we should team up." I said as I cut the rope and than he fell to the ground hard.

"Ow, you could've be more gentle. And no thanks I want to do this by myself and get that bell." said Naruto as he stands up.

"Um, but Naruto-" I started

"No Kira, I going to do this." Than he left.

_Idiot. If only he knew what the __real__ reason for all this. _I sighed.

**You tried your best. He's stubborn my dear. **Riku chuckled. **Anyway maybe you should find Sasuke and Sakura. But I suggest you go to Sasuke first. If you get Sasuke to team up with you then Sakura will join.**

_Ugh, I don't want to team up with them...But I will try._

After that I heard a scream that came from Sakura.

_No doubt that Kakashi got to her and showed Sasuke's death to her. _I smirked and went to find Sasuke.

After 5 minutes of walk, I found Sasuke... well the head of him, the rest is buried in the ground and with Sakura pass out not to far from him. _I wish I could of seen this when she had seen Sasuke. _I chuckled.

"You need help?" I tilt my head a little with amused look.

"...Yeah, can you?" asked Sasuke with a light blush.

I took out a kunai using it to dig him out, after that I went over to the sleeping pink bitch and tried to wake her by calling her name but that failed. So I looked over to Sasuke and he just shrugged and walk towards us, when he did Sakura woke up ignoring me and hugged Sasuke.

"Sasuke your alive."

"Get off of me Sakura."

"Hey we are running out of time to get the bells." It was abit entertaining but I knew I had to break it up.

"I almost had it a while ago." Sasuke as he push Sakura off him.

"I see. We should team up, if we do then there's a good chance of getting the bells." I stated.

"What? As if Sasuke and I would team up with you, you freak." Said Sakura and I just rolled my eyes ignoring the fact that she called me a freak and looked to Sasuke.

"...I want to kill him..." I sighed at him.

_If only he knew the truth about-_

"The timer is going to go off, so lets head back." I said. They looked at me as I walked to the posts where I Naruto is tied to. They followed me from behind and as soon as we got there the timer went off.

We saw Naruto tied to the middle post and Kakashi waiting for us.

"Alright you three sit down."

After we sat down our stomaches started to growl. "Hm hungry are you? Oh and about the results of the training...None of you will need to go back to the academy.

"Huh? But I only fainted. Was that ok?" asked Sakura jumping around. _And did she really asked that? Boy she's stupid. -_-_

"So that means we...?"

"No. You three...should just quit being ninjas." Said Kakashi.

"What do you mean by the 'you three' and quit being ninjas?" Naruto asked "No one got a bell. So why are you saying we should quit?"

"It's because you three are kids who don't deserve to be ninjas." said Kakashi "Only one of you got the idea." he glanced at me.

Sasuke got up and charges at Kakashi. But he just pins Sasuke to the ground sits on him.

"Don't you see? You're just kids."

"Let Sasuke go!" yelled Sakura.

I just sighed and shook my head.

"Do you think that being ninjas is easy? Why do you think we break into teams for?"

"Um... What do you mean?" Sakura asked nervously asks.

"In other words, you three do not understand the answer of the test that determines whether you pass or fail."

"We've been asking what it is but..."said Sakura and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Do you have any brains? Only one of you figured out the answer. Why are you all in a group?"

"Teamwork." I said and everyone looked at me "We were to work together so that we could accomplish as a team. Only then the mission will be a success. But there are some cases where ninjas have to choose either the mission or his teammates." _I feel like a smartass. I think I've been hanging with Shikamaru to much. _I sighed.

"That's correct. If all you four came at me at once, then maybe you could've gotten a bell. But you guys didn't." sighed Kakashi.

"Why would we do that when there's only three bells?"

_Sakura you might be more brainless then I thought._

**I agree. **Chuckled Riku.

"Sakura, didn't just listen to what I said? The goals of working together will overcomes the goals of the mission. It to get us to act like a team like we should be." I said slowly getting impatient.

"Right. In these kind of situations, we select those who can prioritize teamwork before themselves. And that was the purpose, but you guys are pathetic. Sakura, you only care about Sasuke than Naruto even though he was right in front of you and you didn't know where Sasuke was. And you didn't want to work with Kira just because you don't like her." Kakashi looking at Sakura but than looked at Naruto. "Naruto, all you did was work on your and refused to work with Kira when she suggested to work together." When he like at me. "Kira, you understood the point in this training and try to get them to work with you but they didn't. But you had the chance to help Naruto at the beginning but you didn't. You just sat there and watched. There will be times were they're going to need your help." Then finally he looked at Sasuke "Sasuke, you thought that you could the bell all on your own, thinking that everyone else will just get in the way. And you just ignored what Kira had asked about working together."

Sasuke glanced at me and I could regret in them. I just shrugged.

"It's also true that ninjas needs well-developed individual abilities. But its the teamwork that's more important. When the individual disrupts the teamwork it will result in danger or worse, death for the teammates. For example..." Then Kakashi takes a kunai and places it near Sasuke's neck. "Sakura, kill Naruto and Kira or Sasuke dies."

Sakura looks scared as she looked between Naruto and I.

"Try it and the last thing will see is the darkness." I threatened while glaring her with the darkness circling around her dangerous. And of course she freaked out.

"Ok that's enough Kira. But you do see what will happen on a mission if you don't work as a team." said Kakashi as he puts the kunai away and darkness went back to me disappearing inside of me.

"That was close." Sakura muttered who has calmed down.

"After someone is taken hostage, you will be forced to face a diffcult decision and someone will die." said Kakashi as he gets off of Sasuke. "In every mission you are puting your life on the line."

"Take a look at this..." Kakashi walks over towards the memorial stone. "Numerrous of names are carved on to this stone. All these names are those praised as heros in this village."

"Really? I want my name to be on the stone. I want to die as a hero." said Naruto.

"They're not normal heros Naruto." I said sadly shaking my head a little.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Those heros are K.I.A. Naruto. All of them were killed." I said looking at the stone.

"This is a memorial. There are names of my friends on here...including yours Kira." Kakashi said sadly, I just looked away not wanting to think about at the moment.

"I'll get you guys one more chance. But it will be much difficult after lunch. Eat lunch if you are up for the challenge. But no one feeds Naruto. This is his punishment for breaking the rules for trying to eat lunch early. If anyone feeds him then the person will fail. I make the rules. Understood?"

We nodded and he left us. Sasuke and Sakura started to eat but I didn't I just stared at my lunch. I couldn't help it my mind was on the memorial stone because my parents names are on there.

"Hey Kira are you ok? You didn't touch your lunch." Naruto stated causing Sasuke and Sakura to stop eating and look at me.

"Huh? Oh yeah I guess I'm jus tnot hungry I did ate breakfest. But I know that your hungry by now." I said looking at Naruto.

"What? No I'm not. I feel fine." *Growl*

"Your stomach doesn't seem to agree with you." I said while getting up and holding some food to his mouth.

"What are you doing Kira. Kakashi-sensei told us not to feed Naruto." said Sakura.

"He's not around so it's fine. And besides it would do any good if one doesn't the energy to get the bells after lunch." I stated.

"I agree, it's fine. I don't sense him anywhere. We do have to get the bells together. It would only cause us problems if he's hungry. said Sasuke.

Thanks Sasuke so I think Sakura, you should feed him. Since you haven't done anything." I said this while looking at Sakura. She glared at me but got up anyway and taking my place as I gave her the food.

"I'll only doing this just this once."

"Thanks Sakura." said Naruto

"Yeah, yeah."

"Just hurry up before he comes out of nowhere. He has a habit of doing so." said Sasuke.

After a few bites that Sakura gave to Naruto a strong wind comes including dark clouds and Kakashi appears out of nowhere looking upset.

"Why did you three disobey me?"

"Because we're a team. we can't just let our teammate suffer while we eat." I said shrugging.

"If one member of the group is weak than the whole team would suffer and we can't have that." Sasuke adds.

"That's true. All of us are one." said Sakura.

"Yup, that's right. What they said." said Naruto.

"Hmm, so you three are one?" said Kakashi, taking a dramatic pause than- "You pass!"

"Huh? we pass? Why?" confused Sakura asks.

"Well, you three are the first to pass. The people I had before you guys couldn't think for themselves. They only did what they were told. Ninjas have to look underneath the underneath. What I'm saying is that, in this world of ninjas those who break the trash...but those who abandon their teammates are worst there trash." explained Kakashi. "Alright lets go out to eat and celebrate?"

I cut Naruto's rope and told the others to wait a minute. They at me confused but nodded anyways. I walked to the stone and searched for my parents names.

NORIKO AKARI

NORIKO KENJI

After I saw there names my head burst into pain making me fall to my knee while putting my hands on my head, and I knew I'm about to remember something from the past.

* * *

**Oh wonder what she'll remember...hehe. **

**So yeah I thought this is enough for the chapter and felt like ending it with a cliff-hanger. I don't know when the next chapter will be done but I'm hope maybe this weekend. I hope you like the chapter it took me a while.**

**Got any questions about the story let me know and I'm tell you as much as I can without giving too much away. I would want to spoil it for you fore future chapters.**

**Please review **


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything but my OCs. **

**I'm so sorry for the late update I haven't been feeling well and I've been to caught up in watching Detective Conan. Love the anime. ^-^ **

**Anyways I'll try to update more often, I am working on chapter 7 but I don't know when I'll be able to update it. **

**And sorry if its not a good chapter I did my best and I'll work harder on the next one.**

**And thanks for reviewing/favorite/following it means alot to me.**

* * *

NORIKO AKARI

NORIKO KENJI

After I saw there names my head burst into pain making me fall to my knees while puting my hands on my head, and I knew I'm about to remember something from the past.

_-Vision of the past-_

_"KIRA!"_

_A girl with black shoulder length hair no older then 3 turned around to see a man with short black hair and green eyes wearing a red long sleeve shirt, a green vest and blue pants and a woman with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes wearing a white short sleeve shirt, also wearing a green vest with black pants, the girl knew who they are, they are Kira's parents, her parents. Kira rushed to her parents and was picked up by her father. All three of them were happy because Kenji and Akari are home from a mission._

_"Kira we missed you so much." said Akari hugging Kira whose still in her fathers arms._

_"Missed you too mommy, daddy." hugging them both tightly she could._

_"Lets go get some ice cream." said Kenji putting Kira down._

_"Vanilla!" cheered Kira and her parents chuckled._

_"HEY KIRA! DON'T LEAVE US FORGOTTEN!"_

_Kira turned around to see two raven headed boys with onyx eyes and who are siblings. One's the same age as Kira and the other was probably 13. The little boy who called her is looking abit upset well the older boy just has a small smile._

_"Now Sasuke, Kira hasn't see her parents for a while so this is only expected." the older brother chuckled._

_"I'm so sorry Sasu, Tachi." Kira feeling guilty she didn't mean to forget them._

_"It's ok I forgive you." Smiled Sasuke_

_"Don't worry about it Kira."_

_"Do you boys want to join us for ice cream?" asked Akari_

_"If that ok." said Itachi._

_"Well then lets go." cheered Kira grabbing Sasuke's hand and they went to go get ice cream._

_-End of the vision of the past-_

"KIRA!"

I snap my eyes open not really notice that I had them closed and seeing four faces. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi looking very worried and I notice that Sasuke is holding me in he's arms, which made me uncomfortable. And I could that Sakura don't like it but kept her mouth shut.

"I'm fine now. I just started to remember." I said as I pulled away from Sasuke.

"What did you remember." asked Kakashi who looked relief that I'm ok.

"I... I was 3 and mom and dad got back from a mission, they called my name and...we were happy to see each other because we don't get to see each other much because of the missions. So we were going to get ice cream but...I forget that I was playing hide-an-seek." I glanced at Sasuke "And remember that I'm friends with...Sasuke."

That shocked Naruto and Sakura but not Kakashi which confuses me. _Could it be that I know him from back than? _

"WHAT!?" yelled Naruto and Sakura who by the way looks like she could murder me at anytime.

**She would have to get through the darkness to get to you. **Chuckled Riku

_She can try but she will fail. No one can get past it. _I mentally smirked.

"Yeah. Our parents were good friends so that's how we met and became friends. But I don't want to talk about the past."

"Understandable. Do you still want to go celebrate?" asked Kakashi as I got up with the help of Naruto.

"Yes, of course."

So that what we did, we went celebrating but I couldn't really enjoy it because I kept thinking about my past.

**-In the forest-**

"This is Sakura and I'm at point C"

"Kira is at point D" I sighed hating this.

"This is Sasuke and at point B."

"...Naruto at the point A."

"Damn it Naruto, your late." I said.

"Alright team...the target just moved. Go after it." Kakashi quickly said.

"I see him. He's over there." said Naruto.

"What's the distance from the target?"

"Um, six meters. I'm ready to go."

"So am I." followed Sasuke.

"Me too." said Sakura.

"Same here." I said.

"GO!"

At that we all charge towards a cat and Naruto caught it first.

"Ha, I got you!"

"Does the target have a ribbon on it's its ear? Is it Tora?"

I looked at Naruto who struggling to keep the cat from escaping but than it got out of Naruto's arms and started to scratch his face while I'm just standing there amused by it.

"Yeah it's our target. Tora come here." I said as I held out my hand so the cat could smell me. It did and decided that I'm not a threat and jumped in my arms.

"Good kitty and thank you for the amusement." I said as I patted Tora and it started to purr.

"Kira your sadistic, you know that right?" Naruto pouts.

"Of course I do. And I enjoy every bit of it. Thanks for noticing." I chuckled.

**That's my girl. **Riku also chuckles.

"Operation Capture Tora the Lost Pet is complete. Good work team." said Kakashi

"ISN'T THERE A MORE EXCITING MISSION WE CAN GO ON!?" Naruto yells through the earpiece.

"SHIT!" I cursed out loud as I quickly took out the earpiece.

_I'm going to bloodly kill him!_

**-With the client-**

When I came in the through the door, a large woman quickly came to me and grab Tora from me and give it a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, my little Tora. I was so worried about you!"

"Haha...Stupid cat got what he deserves." laughed Naruto.

"No wonder he ran away..." said Sakura feeling sorry for the cat.

"I know that I would." I said also feeling sorry for the cat.

"Yeah." Sasuke says.

"Alright. For Team Kakashi, we have babysitting, grocery shopping at the neighboring town, harvesting vegetables, picking up trash from the river-" said Iruka

"No! No! NO! I want to do a more exciting mission. I don't want to do boring mission. Is there something better?" Naruto interrupts.

_I agree with Naruto. This is boring. _I sighed.

**Same here. We need a challenging mission.**

"You've just recently became a ninja. And everyone needs to start with the easy missions first to gain experience!" states Iruka.

"What, are you kidding?! Babysitting, and shopping are not missions! It's stupid-!" Kakashi decided it's time to stop Naruto from talking more by knocking him over the head.

"That's enough Naruto." Kakashi said calmly.

_I can't help but agree with Naruto there._

"Naruto, you don't understand the tasks that you have been given." the Hokage said. I hate this part or at lease one of them. I heard it to many times. It bores me so I'm not going to listen. And it seems like Naruto agrees with me cause he turn to me.

"Hey, you want to go get ramen later?"

I looked at Naruto and nodded.

Naruto then started to talk about a story about ramen and got the team to listen to it... We're all bored. "I had this ramen yesterday and I was thinking I'll have-"

"SILENCE!" yelled the hokage gaining our attention.

"Sorry." said Kakashi while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You've always lecturing me! I'm not the little brat that used to pull pranks," Naruto shouted out. "I'm a ninja now and I want a real mission!" Than he pouted turning his away from the Hokage.

_Oh sure, he's no brat at all._ Rolling my eyes.

**He's got a long ways to go. **Chuckled Riku.

"I'm going to hear this later on." sighed Kakashi.

"Fine if he wants a mission...than so be it." said the Hokage.

"Huh?" Naruto clueless asked.

"What?" asked Sasuke and Sakura.

"About time." I muttered.

"Since you are determined. I'm going to give you a C-rank mission," the Hokage said. _Oh god, I forgot about that stupid drunkard._ I mentally groaned. "You all will be body guards on a journeys."

"Really?" Naruto turned his attention back to the old man. "Finally! So who is it? A princess or-"

"It's not going to be any of what your thinking Naruto." I sighed.

"Huh? What do you mean Kira?"

"Hokage I think it's time to bring him in." I looked at Hokage.

"Yes your right." he chuckled. "Please send in our visitor!" We all turned to the door to see who we are suppose to guard. The door opened and in came the old man with a bottle that I think is sake and wearing glasses.

"What the hell? A bunch of snot-nose kids?" his words came out slurred and drunk some more. I never really liked the bridge builder.

"You shouldn't underestimate us when you don't know us." I glared at him as Naruto made a 'huh' sound.

"You, the little one with the idiotic look on your face," the bridge builder pointed. "Do you really expect me to believe that you're a ninja?" Naruto started to laugh causing us to look at him like he's an idiot. He didn't realize that the little idiotic one is him.

"Who are you talking about with the idiotic look on his-" Naruto stopped and looked as Sasuke, Sakura and I walked closer to Naruto.

Sasuke is the tallest than Sakura than I and finally Naruto who's the shortest. And that cause a light bulb to go on in Naruto's head, he got pissed "I'll kill you!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi grabbed him by the back of his jacket.

"You can't kill our clients, it don't work that way." said Kakashi.

_Sadly._

"I'm the expert bridge builder, Tazuna. I expect you guys to protect me until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

"Demanding much?" I said still glaring at him. But the team agreed with me thou. ^-^

"Well than. Team meet at the gates in an hour. Use the time to get your supplies." With that Kakashi left with the drunkard.

**-At my apartment-**

I quickly pack the things in a black bag that I think I would need, like kunais, shurikens, bandages, a book, along with food and water. I looked around to see if I miss anything and I didn't so I quickly tied my hair in a high ponytail and walked out of my apartment, locking the place up and went to Naruto's. Just as I was about to knock, the door opened and revealed a blond-spiky haired boy.

"Hey Kira, Ready to go?"

"Why do you think?" I smiled.

"Then lets go!" cheered Naruto as I chuckled.

**-At the gates-**

When we got to the the gates Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna and for once Kakashi are there waiting for us.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go!" yelled Naruto.

"What are you so happy for?" asked Tazuna whose a bit annoyed by him.

"This is my first time going outside the village." Naruto replies while looking around excitedly.

"Naruto please calm down and focus on the mission that we have." I said.

"I know. But it's your first time going out too right?"

"No it's not." I said not realizing what I said.

Everyone looked at me and it took me a min to realize what I just said. _If I said that, then does that mean that this isn't my first time going out of the village?_

**That's right this isn't the first time. You were 6 when you went out of the village... But that's all I'm saying.**

"This isn't your first time?" asked Sakura slightly pissed.

"I guess not. Riku said that I was 6 when I went outside the village." I said confused but more determined to get my memories back.

"I see..." Kakashi trailed off into deep though while looking at me.

"WHAT!? Really? No fair!" Naruto yells than pouts at me.

Sasuke just looks at me with a sad look in his eyes, Sakura looks at me with a look of pity and for that I glared at her. I don't need her pity, I don't need anyones pity, she notices this and looks away. The old man looks confused but says nothing about it.

"Alright, let's go. We got a mission to do." I said feeling uncomfortable with all the looks I'm getting.

"Yes that's right." Kakashi came back to reality.

"Yea! Lets go!" yelled Naruto forgetting what just happened.

"Is this kid really be capable on this mission?" asked Tazuna. Tch of course he is... Well later on he will be when we meet _him._

"No worries. I'll be coming along on the mission." said Kakashi.

Naruto got pissed by what was said and told Tazuna that he's going to be Hokage in the future. But Tazuna thinks differently and refuses to acknowledge Naruto even if he becomes Hokage. Kakashi and I grabbed Naruto by the back of the collor of the jacket so Naruto doesn't kill Tazuna.

As we walked Sakura was asking Tazuna about his country. I zone out on this since I already seen and know this to many times. So I took this time to talk to Riku.

_Can you tell me about my past._

**No, not right now. Maybe later when we get to the bridge builders home.**

_But-_

**If I tell you, there's a good chance of you having a flashback a that will place you in danger.**

_...Yeah I guess so... _I sighed.

"Don't worry. we won't be facing ninja battles on a C ranked mission." Kakashi reasured Sakura.

"So there's no need to worry then." said Sakura as she relaxs abit.

I looked at Tazuna knowing whats going on. I see fear and guilt in his eyes and he should be for what's about to how. Sasuke also see this and wonders whats wrong with Tazuna but says nothing about it.

Looking aroung I see nothing wrong...except for the puddle that I spoted, I frowned at this. You would think that it's normal right? Not if it hasn't rain in days. I glanced at Kakashi seeing that he already noticed the puddled, he also glances at me silently telling me not to do anything. Then two figures came out and has a chain around Kakashi's body.

"What the-"

The Demon bothers tightened the chain causing Kakashi's body to go in pieces. O.o Not a pretty sight seeing it in person.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Sakura.

"Protect the bridge builder now!" I yelled as the two ninjas came right behind Naruto.

As they get their chain ready Sasuke throws a shuriken at the chain. Then he throws kunai right after and traps the chain. Sasuke lands on the claws and kick the two ninjas. They disconnent the chain and run in opposite directions, both going after Tazuna.

"Naruto, MOVE!" I yelled but he just stood there frozen in fear. "Damn!" I ran to Naruto and pushed him out of the way and I tried to move away but was not fast enough to get away completely fore my left arm got cut by the claw.

"Shit!" I grabbed my arm and I swear it hurts like hell.

**Damn it. The claw has poison in it.** Riku freaked out.

_I know that. If only I was fast enough._

I held out my good arm and send a shadow after the one who clawed me, he tried to claw it but the shadow just reattach back together. He backed up to a tree where the shadow wrapped itself around the tree to keep the ninja trapped to the tree.

*Crash*

"Hey."

I looked around to see Kakashi holding the unconscious ninja under his arm.

Naruto look at the so call "remains" only to see log pieces.

"Sorry that I didn't get you right away. I didn't think that you would freeze up like that. Because of me you almost got hurt Naruto. And Kira got hurt. But good job Kira."

Kakashi looks over to Sasuke and Sakura "Good job you two."

I helped Naruto up off the ground and placed my right hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him. But he looks busy in his own thoughts as he looks between Sasuke, Sakura and I.

"Naruto. This was your first time." I said calmly.

"I know." Naruto said sadly.

"Hey. Are you hurt, scaredy cat?" taunted Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I grabbed Naruto before he could do anything as I glare at Sasuke.

"Naruto stop, Kira don't move. Their claws have poison in them. We need to get it out right away." said Kakashi.

"I know, Riku told me." I said in pain.

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled.

"We need to open your wound and leech out the poisoned blood. So don't move that much or the poison will spread through your body. Oh and Tazuna...I need to talk to you."

"The shadow will move as you tie the ninjas up." I told Kakashi and he nodded. And he tied them up to the tree. The one Kakashi knocked out woke up a min later.

"These ninjas are chunins from the Village Hidden in the Mist. They are known to keep fighting no matter what." said Kakashi.

"How did you detect us?" one of the Demon brothers asks.

"Well, I was not the only one," Kakashi said taking a glance at me then back at them. "It hasn't rained in the past few days and it's sunny out today, so a puddle shouldn't be there."

"Then why did you let the kids fight them if you knew that?" asked Tazuna looking very pissed off.

"I could have killed them but...I needed to know who their target is..." said Kakashi looking at Tazuna.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tazuna looking worried.

"Tch. Give it up. Your not fooling Kakashi-sensei or me." I said narrowing my eyes at him then my wound which is still killing me.

Kakashi nodded then continues. "Were you being targeted by someone from the ninja group? We haven't heard anything about you being targeted by ninjas. You requested to be protected from gangs and robbers. This is a mission above C rank. Our job was to support and guard you until you complete the bridge. If ninjas are our enemy than this mission would be expensive B rank. You had your reasons it seems. But it only brings trouble for us if you lie in your request details. This is not part of the mission."

"We can't do this. It's out of our league. Besides we need to get medical help for Kira." Sakura said uneasily.

Kakashi looks at me.

"Well this is a burden. So lets go back-" I interrupt him.

"Hell no. I'm not going to quit just because of some small injury." I took out a kunai.

*Stab*

"What the- Kira what are you doing?" Sakura asks stupidly but worried.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm taking the poison out." I gasped out in pain watching my blood running down my arm. I took the kunai out and Kakashi came over to me and wrap my arm in bandages. Even thou it'll start healing soon thanks to Riku.

"Why...Why am I different? I trained everyday and completed missions I won't hold you guys back. From now I will never be scared and back down from anything. I will beat Sasuke and I'll protect Kira instead her protecting me." Naruto then took out a kunai and stab his hand...Idoit! -_-* "I swear on this wound on my hand I'm going to protect the old man. So the mission is still on." Naruto states determined to see through it.

"Naruto...if you lose anymore blood you're going to die." said Kakashi.

3...2...1...

"AHHHHHHHH! No! I can't die like this. I'm to young of this!" Yelled Naruto while freaking out.

"You shouldn't have say things like that just for your amusement...(even thou I would do it too...heehee ^-^) He will take you very seriously. (which makes Naruto such a good target...hehe ^-^;)" I said.

"Hmm..." Kakashi trails off. I look at Naruto's hand and see that it started to heal.

_At least no worries about him getting kill._

**I'm not worried about him, I'm more worried about you. I don't want you getting to reckless, just because I'm here doesn't mean you can't get kill.** Riku scolded me.

_Yeah, yeah. I know. _Not really listening to him.

Riku just goaned but didn't say anything.

"Alright, lets go." said Kakashi after he done bandaging Naruto's hand.

**-On the boat-**

All of us are sitting in the boat as we approach Tazuna's home. The mist is dense which gives us cover from unwanted eyes. The man at the back of the boat was slowly rowing us to shore which I don't mind I like being on a boat and being around or in the water. Naruto seated at the front of the boat, Sasuke and I were right behind and Kakashi, Tazuna and Sakura are in the back.

"I can't see through this mist." Sakura whisper to no one.

"That's good. We don't want to attract a certain rich bastard." I sighed looking down at the water wanting to go swimming, I could feel eyes on me but I ignored them.

"We're go to see the bridge soon. If we move along the side of the bridge, we'll be at the Country of Waves." said the boatman.

Then the bridge came into view. _Wow it's hugh._

"IT'S HUGH!" Naruto yells out. And for that I bonked him on the head.

"Hey! Shut up! We're using the mist to cover us. We can't get caught or we're in trouble!" boatman whispers harshly to Naruto while looking around seeing if we got caught which we didn't.

"Before we get to the pier Tazuna, I have to ask you about the identity of the ones who are after you and the reason they are after you. Or we will call this mission off when you get to shore." Kakashi said seriously.

"I guess I should tell you the story. As you have said before, this mission is beyond the job description. There a very terrible man that's after my life." the old man stops.

"I'm going to say that's Gatoh, am I right?" knowing that I am.

"So you have heard of him?" Tazuna asks surprised. Causing everyone to look at me wanting to know.

"I'm gifted, I have visons, so in that vison I saw a short round rich person with gangs. I just guessed it's him." I lied...while sort of I have seen him on the anime but I didn't have any visons about it. I looking at Tazuna. "But they don't come very often."

"I see, That's interesting."

"So what does Gatoh want with you?" asked Sakura.

"A year ago he set his eyes on the Country of Waves. He entered this country using wealth and violence as a shield and then quickly took over the island's transportion. On an island such as ours, he's controlling the sea, meaning ruling over wealth, politics, people. And the only thing Gatoh is afraid of is the completion of the bridge that has been under construction for some time now." said Tazuna.

"So as the bridge builder it becomes an obstacle for him." Sakura states the obvious. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Then that means those ninjas were sent by this guy." said Sasuke.

"Gatoh will probably sent stronger ninjas after us." I said thinking about who we're going to meet.

Everyone looked at me, shocked at what I said.

"What? I'm just saying. It makes sense if you think about it." I stated looking back at the water.

Kakashi nods and asks another question.

"I don't understand. He's a dangerous man that uses ninjas. So why did you hide that fact when we came with you?"

"Country of Waves is a poor. Even the feudal lords are suffering from poverty. We don't have enough money for a B ranked mission. If you quit your mission after I land, I'll be killed for sure...But there's no need for you to blame yourselves." Tazuna looks down at his hands.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"My cute eight year old grandson will cry and cry some more. And my beloved daughter will hate Konoha's ninjas and live a very, very lonely life. But it's not your fault, so don't worry about it." he states with a smile.

_Oh don't worry I'm not. The guilt trick don't work on me it rarely does._ I rolled my eyes yet again.

Kakashi pinches the bridge of his nose. "I guess it can't be helped. We'll continue escorting you."

"Good. That's what I want to hear." Tzauna stated.

_Manipulative bastard...that's my job._ -_-*

"We're almost there. And no one noticed us." said the boatman.

As we reached to the shore, we see houses built on top of the water. After we got off the boat we started heading towards Tazuna's house.

**-In the forest path-**

_I hope I can do this._

**Your not doing this alone remember I'm here along with your team. **Riku ressures me.

_Y-yeah. _Taking a deep breath, than letting it out.

I was walking beside Kakashi and I noticed Naruto and Sasuke trying to get ahead of the other. Naruto then runs ahead and throws a kunai towards a bush.

"Idiot." I muttered, which gain me nodding heads.

"Oh...It was just a mouse. Hehe." Naruto said nervously.

_Naruto got scolded by Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna, but then he throws another kunai towards a tree. Kakashi walks over to the tree only to find a white rabbit._

"Mr. Rabbit! I'm so sorry I didn't mean it." said Naruto as he rubbing the rabbit against his cheek...Reminding me an episode of Bugs Bunny and Tweety show where that snow creature has a thing for rabbits, I almost expected Naruto to name him George.

"Everyone duck now!" Kakashi yells.

We all do barely missing the sword that was coming at us. It lands on a tree and seconds later a ninja is standing on it gazing at Kakashi. _Damn that sword was to close for comfort._

"Hmm. If it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi stated.

Naruto was about to charge at the man but Kakashi holds out his arm to stop Naruto.

"Stay back. He's different from the ninjas we've met." With that said, Kakashi lifts his hand up towards his headband.

"I'm sorry but I need you to hand over that old man." said Zabuza.

"Everyone get into formation and protect Tazuna." Kakashi ordered.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Do not interfere with this battle is teamwork." he then lifts up the headband to reveal the sharingan in his left eye shocking Sasuke.

"I'm honored that I can see the sharingan I've heard about." said Zabuza clearly excitied to go up against him.

"Huh, sharingan what's that?" asked Naruto whose completely confused, no surprise there.

"Sharingan is the eye creates it, and it is the power that pupil generates," Sasuke explained. "The user of this visual jutus or doujutsu can instantly see and comrehend any genjutsu, ninjutsu and cancels their effects. Sharingan is one of the types of eyes that those doujutsu users possess. Nut that's not the only ability the Sharingan possesses."

"Huh?" confusing Naruto even more if possible.

"In other words, it can see though and copy any genjutsu and ninjutsu. For example if you were to make thousands of clones a person with the eyes would be able to find the real you." I said in the simples way I could think of.

"Oh."

"Your right boy," Zabuza started. "But you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze the opponents technique and than copy it to the smallest detail." I noticed that all of a sudden it got really foggy. Not good, I can hardly see what's in front of me.

"I have to kill the old man right away so hand him over." said Zabuza.

All four of us rush to Tazuna and got into place. With Sasuke in front of Tazuna, Sakura was on right, Naruto on the left and I'm behind.

Zabuza look at us. "It seems I have to defeat you first Kakashi."

He grabs his sword and disappears. It didn't take long to notice that Zabuza standing on water.

"Mist concealment."

The mist grows thicker and Zabuza once again disappears from view. Kakashi walks in front of our formation.

"8 points..." Zabuza said throwing his voice around. "Larix, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Artery, Kidneys, and the heart. Which one will be my kill point?"

"He'll try and kill me first. But..."

"Who is he?" asked Sakura.

"He's Momochi Zabuza, he was once in the Village Hidden in the Mist's ANBU, and is known for his silent killing techniques."

"Silent...?" asked Naruto.

"It's just like the name implies, it's a killing technique that executes in the flash. It's possible that you'll be dead before you even know it. And I can't use my sharingan to it's fullest so don't ever let your guard down...you will only die if you do." said Kakashi.

"How can he say that so easily?" muttered Sakura.

"Then we won't fail." I said grinning.

**Now that's what I want hear.**

Everyone looked at me as if to say 'are you crazy'.

**You are.** Riku chuckles.

_It's more fun that way thou._ I smirked.

**One of many reasons that makes me glad that I chose you.**

The mist grows even more thicker, as it does so is the tension. Kakashi starts channaling his chakra, causing the mist to clear up abit. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sasuke shaking with both hands clenched to on the kunai. He was freaking out.

"Sasuke you need to calm yourself. Zabuza is only going to enjoy this." I said with a small smile even thou I'm scared to.

He calmed down a little, but I guess it's better than nothing.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on letting you guys die. I will protect all four of you with my life." said Kakashi while smiles back at us.

Then he appears in the formation and gets ready to attack but I send a shadow to wrap around him to his neck and squeezed. But he just explodes in water, mean it was a water clone. "Damn."

"Behind you Sensei!" yelled Naruto.

Zabuza came behind Kakashi and sliced him with his sword. Kakashi's body reverts to water as well. Kakashi reappears behind Zabuza with a kunai against his throat.

"I wouldn't move if I was you."

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna were sitting on the ground relieved but curious as to why it seem to easy. I know for a fact that this is just getting started.

Then as if on que, another Zabuza appears behind Kakashi and swung his sword, but Kakashi dodged it, Zabuza aimed a kick at Kakashi. The foot connects and he went flying back, Zabuza ran after him with his sword ready but came to a stop and watched Kakashi go into the water.

"You fool." Zabuza told Kakashi. "Water prison Jutsu!"

"NO!" yelled Kakashi as the water trap him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Sakura.

"I'll finish you off after I deal with the little brats. Water clone Jutsu!"

_I really want this mission to be over right now. Or better yet, a skip button so I can skip all this crap._

"You think that just because you wear headbands makes you a ninja? When you face a life or death situation so many times to the point where it doesn't faze you, then you could be called a ninja. When your name is written in my bingo book then you can call yourself a ninja." said Zabuza making a hand signal and the mist started to cover him.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this mist." I growled out clearly pissed. Causing my eyes to turn red.

Zabuza appears and kicks Naruto, sending him flying few feet away. Naruto's headband fell on the ground under Zabuza's foot. I ran at Zabuza which was my mistake because Zabuza disappear and reappeared behind me kicking me in the right side sending me flying I flipped over and my back connected to the tree hard, I screamed out in pain.

"KIRA!" yelled Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

_Damn that was not smart._ I groaned.

**You think? Be careful Kira!** Riku growled at me.

"Everyone, get Tazuna and run! You won't win against him, he can't move as long as he has me trapped in this water prison. And he also will not be able to use his water clone once you get away from here! NOW RUN!" yelled Kakashi.

My vision started to get blurring so it was difficult to concentrate on what's happening but through the blurry eyes I could make out Zabuza holding Sasuke back the neck.

"Let him go, you bastard!" I yelled sitting up.

Zabuza looked at me smirking and threw Sasuke at me, the shadow caught him and place him by Sakura. Then darkness started to circle around me as a warning to Zabuza. Sasuke looked at me while I glare at Zabuza for trying to kill one of my friends...Wait did I just say that Sasuke is my friend. Well I will never admit it to anyone or him.

"Hmmm...Intertesting...What else can you do?" Zabuza mutters to himself.

I got up ignoring the pain in my back and my blurry eyes. Zabuza ran at me but the darkness wouldn't let his sword or him near me. I wonder how long I can stay conscious for.

"It seems like you are about to go down." Zabuza stated the obvious.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I didn't know." rolling my eyes at him as I said that.

Sasuke then throws shurikens at Zabuza, but he deflected it with his sword which gave the darkness to strangle him to death...if it wasn't a water clone.

"Nice Kira!" yelled Naruto.

"It's not over yet." I stated falling down, blacking out.

**Sasuke's POV**

We watched as Kira hits the ground, pasted out.

"Kira!" Naruto yelled.

"You don't learn, do you? Still playing ninjas?" the real Zabuza asked. "When I was your age, my hands were already soaked with blood.

"The Demon..." muttered Kakashi.

"So you've heard of me."

A long time ago, the Hidden Village of the Mist...was also known as the Village of the Bloody Mist." Kakashi explains. "And in that village, there was an obstacle that existed to become a ninja."

"You also knew about the final test."

"What is this 'final test'?" Naruto asked making the bastard laugh. I also want to know what's the final test is about. "Stop laughing and tell us already!"

"Students killing each other." Zabuza said once he stop laughing. "Friends who have eaten from the same pot are separated into groups of two and are forced to fight each other... Until one is killed. This is done with friend that have helped each other, shared their dreams and competed together."

"That's terrible!" Sakura gasped.

_... I hate to agree with her but that's true._

"Ten years ago the Hidden Village of the Mist had to go through a reformation." Kakashi came in. "Because in the previous year a boy who became a monster appeared and decided. He had no right to become a ninja. He killed more than 100 of the candidates that year and killed them without hesitation."

"And it was fun too." said Zabuza.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto called "I have a plan."

I looked over to Naruto to see him digging in his backpack. He threw something at me, which I caught. I looked at what it is and realizing that it's the Demon Wind Shuriken. And I took the samething out of my bag.

"Windmill of Shadows!" I smirked as I threw it at Zabuza.

"Ha! A shuriken won't work on me." he said as he caught it, I threw the second one only to have him jump over it at the last second.

But behind Zabuza, the Demon Wind Shuriken transformed into Naruto. He held a kunai and threw it at Zabuza causing him to let the water prison to disappear, freeing Kakashi.

"Damn you!" Yelled Zabuza as Naruto fell in the water.

"I'm impress with your plan Naruto. You all have grown." said Kakashi.

"I used the shadow replication technique to hide the fact that I transformed into the Demon Wind Shuriken. I didn't do it to defeat him." Naruto said wearing a stupid grin. Dope. "Then I got one of my clones to throw me, now a shuriken to Sasuke. He knew that it was me right after he caught it. He took out his own shuriken and used the shadow technique. I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken and went straight for Zabuza. I knew that I couldn't beat Zabuza just by that of course. But I through that if could just free Kakashi then maybe things will turn around. We were able to so... SECCESS!"

"Amazing Sasuke!" cheered Sakura.

"It was luck." I said annoyed at Sakura, thinking about what would Kira said if she saw this.

"Luck?!" yelled Tazuna

"It wasn't luck idiot." I look over to where the voice is and see Kira opening her eyes, glancing at Naruto and me while getting on her knees. "It was teamwork."

I smirked and Naruto still has that stupid grin.

"I just got distracted that's all. It cause me to release the jutsu." said Zabuza.

"No, you were forced to release it. And I don't fall for the same jutsu twice." said Kakashi as he took the shuriken away from Zabuza. Zabuza jumped back so did Kakashi but in the opposite direction.

Then Zabuza and Kakashi perform hand signs.

**Kira's POV**

Knowing what's going to happen I slowly got to feet ignoring the pain in my back. Damn Zabuza for throwing me to a tree hard. I looked up at the lake after hearing an explosion to see Zabuza being knocked back.

"It's over." said Kakashi as he jumps down from a tree that I didn't know he was in.

"Damn... But how?" Zabuza asked from laying on the ground.

"Now your going to die." Kakashi takes out a kunai. But before he could take a step towards Zabuza, a senbon came out of nowhere and ended up on Zabuza's neck.

"Your right he's dead." we looked up to see someone with long black hair with a mask no older than 15 maybe... Haku. He stands in a tree a few feet away from Zabuza and us.

I used the darkness to transport myself to Zabuza already at my knees and place a hand on his neck...No pulse, figures. But I know better than to believe that thou.

**Are you going to tell them that he's still alive and that's not hunter?**

_As much I hate this mission I don't want to lose the enterainment and the fun._

I looked my team and shook my head saying that he's dead and looked at the so called hunter-nin.

"Thank you. I've been waiting for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for so long." said Haku bowing his down.

"That mask your wearing...your a hunter-nin of the Mist." Kakashi pointed out as I got back up again ignoring my back and walked towards the others.

"You are correct."

"What's a hunter-nin?" asked Naruto. Haku explains about what hunter-nin is and does. But I was not listening to a word he says fore I'm not really interested in it and just kept looking at Haku wondering what's going on in that head of his.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" yelled Nauto regreting standing next to him.

"He's not an enemy Naruto." said Kakashi.

"THAT"S NOT WHAT I'M ASKING!

_If he doesn't stop yelling I swear I will rip his vocal cords out._

**I think everyone would be happy about that.** Riku chuckles.

"Zabuza was killed! A guy that strong was killed by a kid! The kid's not that much different then me! How can I understand that?" Naruto yelled but not as loud.

"In this world there are kids who are younger than you, who are stronger than me." said Kakashi.

"I have to dispose of this body. Farewell." said Haku before disappearing with Zabuza.

Now lets get Tazuna back to his home." Kakashi said tiredly.

"Thanks alot guys." Tazuna said cheerfully... I hate him so much.

Suddenly Kakashi fell to the ground.

"It seems like you used up to much chakra." I sighed at him as he just lay there not moving. I looked at Naruto and Sasuke, "You two take him. We shouldn't be to far from Tazuna's home."

They nodded, each going to Kakashi's side and putting an arm over there shoulders than started walking with Sakura and Tazuna in front, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi in the middle and me in the back wanting some rest.

_I wonder how Chouji, Shikamaru and Hinata are doing?_

I sighed again putting my arms behind my head looking up at the sky._ This is going to be a long mission._

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter.**

**If there's somthing you want to see like a fluff, friendship thing etc between Kira and the rookie 9 and the sand sibings there let me know. Oh but you choose someone from the leaf village and not from Team 7 then it would have to wait till Kira is at the village cause she's in the Wave Country right now. So just PM me telling me who you want to see with Kira and the details to want you to see rated T only (I'll try my best on it). Thanks.**

**Please review **


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything but my OCs.**

**Thank you for reviewing/favoriting/following it means alot to me.**

**Sorry if this chapter is boring but next chapter will be exciting. **

* * *

We are currently in Tazuna's home in a room with Kakashi whose still sleeping. There are to other people who lives here, Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter and Inari, Tsunami's son...ungrateful brat and no we have not met him yet.

"Hey guys, Kakashi's waking up." said Sakura.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Sensei." I smirked.

"Thank you." Kakashi said as he try to get up but got pushed down gently by Sakura.

"Tsunami said not move around too much." said Sakura. "How are you feeling Sensei?"

"Much better now but I won't be able to move for a few days or so."

"That's good because we got a problem at hand." I said as I look at Kakashi.

All but Kakashi looked at me confused but I was still looking at Kakashi.

"Yes you are right." said Kakashi knowing what I meant.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Zabuza is still alive and I need to train you all so you can be ready."

"I thought Kira said he was killed by that hunter-nin?"

"I did but... I soon realized that he's not." I said trying to think up an excuse on how I know. Thankfully Kakashi save me from do so because went into explaining what hunter-nin does and how they got rid of the bodies to keep information for there village. They usually take only the head not the body too and senbon aren't the best choice of weapon to kill someone.

"Your kidding, right?" Sasuke's eyes widened not wanting to believe this.

"No I'm not." said Kakashi.

"But Kira checked and said that he's dead!" yelled Naruto.

"Again I did but that was momentary death, where they hit an acupuncture point causing the victim's heart to stop for a short amount of time and they are unable to move at all." I smirked, slightly giggled and I can't help but feel amused by it. I have a twisted personally can't help it. Anyways Kakashi went into a long explaintion about how needles have a very low killing rate and almost harmless...Yeah right wait until Haku comes in, you'll be saying that different.

"So his reason for using the needles and carrying Zabuza away. His motive was to save Zabuza not kill him." said Sasuke.

"What's going on here?" Tazuna asked as he walked in with Tsunami. After we told him about Zabuza being alive ...and well Tazuna looked like he's ready to flee the country.

"May-maybe you guys are thinking to much. Hunter-nins are supposed to kill missing-nins." Tazuna said nervously.

"It's a shinobi rule to be prepared." said Kakashi.

"Sensei, how can we be prepared?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, you can barely move." I said playing along for the hell of it.

"You guys will be doing the training." said Kakashi.

"What's a little training going to do?" Sakura said crossing her arms acting all bitchy. "The ninja you went up against is a lot stronger than us."

"It's going to be _special_ training, stupid." I said causing her to glare at me and I glared right back at her.

"Sakura are you forgetting what happened while I was in trouble? You guys are growing fast. Especially Naruto." said Kakashi giving him a eye smile.

"But Zabuza is still alive and could be waiting for us to come out." Sakura said wanting to impress Sasuke.

I rolled my eyes at her and said "When a person is in a momentary death, it takes awhile for the body to go back to normal."

"Correct." said Kakashi. Which caused Sakura to glare at harder, I glared at her harder.

"Alright, we can train!" yelled Naruto.

"That's not fun." a small voice said from the doorway causing Sakura and I to stop glaring at each other. Everyone looked at the see a little boy wearing overalls and a hat.

_Oh joy the brat finally made himself known._

**Yes he did. But remember he had a bad past.**

_I know and feel abit sorry for the kid but his attitude makes it diffcult for me to do so._

"Who the hell are you kid?" asked Naruto. The boy just looked at Tazuna ignoring what Naruto asked him.

"Inari! There you are." Tazuna said cheerfully. "They're the ninjas whose protecting me."

"Mom...they going to get killed. There's no way they can defeat Gatoh." Inari said pointing a finger at us.

"YOU DAMN BRAT! I'M A HERO AND GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE ONE DAY! BELIEVE IT! I'M TO TAKE THIS GUY GOING DOWN!" yelled Naruto who is being held back by Sakura.

"Ha! As if. Are you stupid? There's no such thing as a hero!" Inari yelled out.

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto lunging to get to the boy but is being held back by me also.

"If don't want to get killed than you all should leave." said Inari before he left.

"Hey Inari, where are you going?" asked Tazuna.

"To my room." said Inari shutting his door.

"I'm sorry..." said Tazuna.

_He shouldn't be apologizing for Inari._ I sighed following a very pissed off Naruto to the kids room.

"I'm going to teach him a little lesson." said Naruto as we started going up the stairs. When we got to the top we heard noises coming from behind a door. I placed my ear against it and hear Inari crying, I also opened the door a crack and looked inside see Inari crying on his deck while looking at a picture. I felt my chest tighted and for a moment I saw myself crying which cause me to shake my head and looked back at the scene only to see Inari.

_That was werid._

"Dad..." Inari sobbed harder. Naruto looked in and saw what's happaning. I closed the door quietly and we walked down the stairs with our heads down.

_This will be one emotional mission._

**-In the forest-**

"Ok team, we will start the training now." said Kakashi.

"YES!" yelled Naruto.

"But before we do. I want to talk to you guys about the shinobi ability and that's chakra."

"Um... What is chakra?" asked Naruto and my eye twitched.

**He's an idiot. **Riku said and I just sighed.

"This is not good." Kakashi said. "Sakura, please explain what chakra is."

At this point I stop listening cause I don't see the point I know this crap and I know she only doing this not because Kakashi told her to but to look smart in front of Sasuke.

"Exactly." said Kakashi causing me to come back to reality.

"I didn't understand any of that but isn't that something you learn with your body?" asked Naruto which caused Sakura to hit him.

"Naruto's right we already know we can use jutsu." said Sauke.

_Why am I on a team of idiots._ I groaned.

**Your forgetting that they don't have the advantage like you do. But in some moments I agree.** Chuckled Riku.

"We're not going to be learning how to use jutsu." I said causing everyone to look at me. "The jutsus we can learn will only be weak. My guess is that we're going to do something that will be very helpful to us but it won't be easy."

"That's correct." said Kakashi. "You four aren't using chakra properly. You put out amounts of it but unless you use it effectively your jutsu will be weakened. This training will be very tough."

"Ok... So what training are we going to do?" asked Sakura.

"Tree-climbing."

"Huh? Tree-climbing?" asked Sakura.

"This isn't normal tree climbing...you will be climbing without your hands." Kakashi added.

I smirked at this because Riku got me doing this when he started to train me... It was NOT fun, it took me 2 days to be able to climb a tree without hands. And by the end of the day I would be dead tired. Hell I'm surprised that I'm not dead because of it.

_So damn glad that you had me do this already._

**Glad you are able to do it or I would have to hear you complain about it again.** Sighed Riku.

_Bite me._ -_-*

"Watch." Kakashi said as he proceed to walk up the tree with no hands. "Now you understand? Gather your chakra into your feet and climb the tree. This is something you can do when you use chakra. Now go!"

"Hold on!" Sakura interrupts. "How is this going to make us stronger."

_She's really getting on my nerves. _-_-**

**I think everyone but Naruto is also too. **Riku said clearly annoyed also.

"When your sensei tells you to do something you do it without questioning unless you don't understand the lesson." I muttered causing a glare from Sakura. "And besides sensei has a good reason to teach us this."

"Yeah I guess so." said Sakura who is hating me for being right.

"The purpose for this is to teach you how to control chakra and bring out the proper amount. As I said before this is important when using jutsus. This can be difficult even for a skilled ninja." Kakashi said to us. "The amount needed to climb a tree is small but it must be the right amount." At this point I give up listening to the rest. Couldn't be helped it's so boring.

"Alright! It's your guys turn!" Kakashi threw down four kunai to us. "Get started." than he came down the tree.

I sighed and picked up a kunai. I saw Naruto fall down after going two steps up the tree, Sasuke went about 4 feet before his foot broke into the tree. He mark where he stopped and landed on his ass and looks at Naruto whose still on the floor and rolling around while holding on to his head.

_My poor idiotic friend._ I shook my head while looking at Naruto.

This is too easy." Sakura said as she smirked at me from one of the low branches in her tree.

"Better get this over with." I sighed. I sent the right amount of chakra to my feet and ran up the tree that was in front of me I got a foot higher then Sakura then started feeling my control slipping, I marked the tree and sat on the branch that's beside me. Sakura glared daggers at me while Naruto cheered for Sakura, and Sasuke just looked away. I moved to the side where my back could lean against the trunk of the tree and crossing my arms. I could've try again and see how far I can go but I'm to lazy to do so at the moment... I think I've been hanging with Shikamaru to much. -_-;

"It seems the girls are the best at chakra controlling." said Kakashi.

"The only reason I could do this is because Riku is training me and this was part of it. And I did it on my own without Riku's help, it took me 2 days to be able to get this far." I explained looking down at them. Kakashi looked at me in deep thought, Naruto is shocked along with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Kira and Sakura are getting closer to being Hokage." Kakashi remarked to get Naruto fired up.

"I have no damn interest in be Hokage sensei." I said still looking down at them.

"The Uchiha clan doesn't seem to be much either." Kakashi continued, ignoring what I said.

"DON'T SAY THAT SENSEI!" yelled the pink bitch. I could feel a headache coming.

"Nice going Sakura!" Naruto called out to Sakura than turned to Sasuke. "I'm going to catch to you Sasuke! Believe it!" Of course Sasuke ignored him causing Naruto to be pissed.

"Just ignore him Naruto and focus, you can do this." I said giving him a small smile. Naruto looked at me for a minute and smiled at me.

"Yeah! I can do this." cheered Naruto and ran up the tree...only to fall down after 4 steps...but at least he'll keep trying. ^-^; As I watched Naruto I saw Sasuke glaring at him.

_Why is Sasuke glaring at Naruto like that for?. _Riku starts to chuckles. _What are you laughing about?_

**Oh nothing.**

_What the hell? _I tilt my head confused to what Riku is hiding from me.

**-Few hours later-**

"Ugh I'm done. I'm too tired to do any more." said Sakura as she plopped to the ground.

I agree. Fall to the ground panting asmost ready to past out.

**You did great. You deserve it. **Riku poudly said.

_Damn right I do. _A bit proud that I'm able to go farther than before.

I turn my head to Naruto as he walked to Sakura and squatted down in front of her blushing and whisper something to her. I couldn't hear it but I know that Naruto is asking her for some help. Sakura nodded shocked that Naruto asked her, I don't see why she should be shocked, I mean she knows that Naruto has a crush on her. But anyways she whisper something back to him and Naruto said thanks and ran back to his tree all happy and improve a bit more.

**-Next day-**

"Damn this is boring. I would rather stay with the others even thou they're doing the samething from yesterday." I groaned sitting on the railing on the bridge with Sakura. Yeah you heard me, Sakura and I are stuck watching Tazuna because Kakashi said we don't need to continue climbing tree.

"Yeah same. But we should be leave soon then I can be with my Sasuke." said Sakura looking at the sky daydreaming about Sasuke no doubt about it. She's currently sitting beside me but on the ground.

"Alright you two. It's time to go." said Tazuna just noticing he came over.

"Finally." I said getting off the the railing and walking away with the two behind me.

**-In the forest-**

The reason I'm in the forest is to get Naruto and Sasuke for dinner. When I found them, they're at the point where they could drop to the ground at any minute.

"Hey Naruto." called Sasuke causing Naruto to lose his footing and fall to the ground.

"What the hell do you what?" he glared at Sasuke as he got up.

I lean against to the side of a tree not realizing I'm behind them.

"Well...um..." Sasuke glanced at Naruto trying to say something. If I didn't know what he's trying to say I would have thought differently if you know what I mean.

"Well, what is it?" Naruto asked impatiently crossing his arms acting like a child.

"W-what did...Sakura tell you?" asked Sasuke blushing in embarrassment.

Naruto smirked at this and said. "That's a secret."

"Hey boys!" I called to them making them jump and turn around.

"Kira!" Naruto yelled and ran to hug me. "Look how far I'm doing." pointing to the tree he was using.

"Yes, I see it. Your doing very well. You too Sasuke." looking at both trees than Sasuke who walked over to us.

"Hn." that was all he said before noticing Naruto has his arms around me still and started to glare at him.

"Anyways lets go. Everyone's waiting for us." I said getting out of Naruto's arms and grabbing his and Sasuke's arm and dragging them to Tazuna's house.

**-At Tazuna's House-**

"This is fun. It's been a very long time since I ate with so many people." Tazuna said cheerfully.

I watched as Naruto and Sasuke stuffing there mouths with. Once there done there both asked for more. But then they barfed on the floor, I nearly followed them but I resist on doing so and looked away from them.

"If you're going to throw it back then stop eating." Sakura said angrily.

"No." said Sasuke wiping his mouth.

"Yeah, we must. We must get stronger." Said Naruto refusing to listen.

"Yeah well if you keep this up, you both will end throwing up causing you to get sick and weak." I sighed. They stopped for a minute trying to decide if they should listen to me or not. So to make sure they do listen I glared at them dangerously and continued. "If you guys don't slow down I'll send you into the darkness where you'll face your worse fears and I won't let you guys out even if you begged me for mercy."

Naruto and Sasuke turned very pale very quickly and there eyes widened and started to eat properly they know I would do it too.

After dinner Sakura walked up to the wall where a picture is hanging. "Why do you have a torn picture on the wall?" Sakura asked. "Inari was staring at it. Looks like it's ripped on purpose."

"That's my daughter's husband..." said Tazuna.

Suddenly Inari got out of his chair and headed for his room.

"Inari!" Tsunami called out before the kid shut the door behind him. Then turned to her Tazuna. "Father! I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari!"

I glared at Sakura whose feeling guilty than turned to Tsunami. "What happened to the kid?" Tsunami told us how Inari's father had sacrificed himself to protect the village and that Gatoh's men had killed him causing Inari to never speak about him.

_Poor kid...I feel your pain. _I sighed feeling the pain in my chest abit, it would be more if I remember more about them.

**...Don't think much about it... **Riku said sadly.

_I guess..._ Feeling depressed suddenly.

I looked at Naruto to see if he's ok because stood up but fell to the ground..._Yeah he's fine...Idoit._

"Naruto, where are you going?" asked Sakura.

"I hope your not thinking about training. You should take the day off, you released too much chakra if anymore and will die." Kakashi said seriously.

"I'm going to prove it." said Naruto with a smile.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm going to prove that in this world, there are heros!"

_...Interesting..._

**-Next day-**

"Boy am I worn out from working on the bridge and it's almost done." said Tazuna while Naruto stares out into space at the table and me reading a book that Tsunami lend me.

"Why...?" asked Inari.

Looking up from the book only to see Inari tearing up.

"Huh?" asked Naruto coming to reality.

"Why do you guys bother trying to do this? "You'll only get killed by Gatoh's men!" Inari yelled slaming his hands down on the table.

_So much for peace and quiet. Must he start this again? We're not leaving until the bridge is done so the kid should just give it a rest. _I sighed placing the book down on the table.

**He's just worried about you all but your right.** Riku also sighs.

"I'm not like you kid." Naruto mutters.

"I'd would hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country!" Inari yelled at us. "What don't know anything about me. You are always fooling around! Do you have any idea how hard life is?"

Naruto and I snapped at the last part. "So is it ok to cry all day and be the star of all tragedy?" Naruto snapped at him.

"You got it backwards it's you who doesn't know _anything _about us, you little brat!" I slammed my hands on the table glaring hard at him knowing my eyes turning red causing Inari to flinch under glare. "If I remember correctly you didn't do anything! You're useless!"

"Why don't you just keep on cry like you always do, you little _baby_." Naruto said angrily and Inari trembled as tears rolled down his face.

"Kira and Naruto, that's enough!" Sakura glares at us.

"Bite me, Sakura! You know nothing!" I growled walking out the front door.

**-Somewhere in the forest-**

I'm glad no one is around me, I would end up hurting someone if they come around me and I don't want to talk to anyone a the moment.

That kid has an easy life compared to mine. I hate my life so much. The only reason that's keeping me alive is my friends that I made. But that doesn't change anything of how I feel.

I stopped at a lake and sat down bring my knees to my chest putting my head on them and wrapping my arms around my legs.

**It's because of ****them**** that your like this. If I could've help things would change, you would happy, smiling alot more and that wall you always put up would not be there...I'm sorry Kira.**

_No it's not your fault, it's mine...I couldn't save her even when I had the damn chance too. If I did save her things would of been different._ Feeling myself getting more depressed.

**...Kira...** Feeling bad for me.

_Please I don't want to talk about it. _Tears threaten to fall, but I binked them away only to have one escape. I quickly wiped it away refusing to have a break down. I haven't cry since the day of the accident and I'm not starting now or ever, crying will not do any good, it never did.

_Tomorrow is the day we go to the bridge isn't it? _Wanting to change the topic.

**Yes. Just be careful. I can't have you dead, I made a promise to your parents.**

_I'm not like Naruto. But I will try to be careful._

I got up and head back to the house no longer feeling pissed about what Inari said.

**-The next day-**

I woke up around 5am and couldn't sleep anymore. When I got home last night I went straight to bed but don't fall asleep till about 2:00 am so I only got about 4 hours of sleep, I have a sleeping problem so I normally get 4 or 5 and maybe 6 hours if I'm lucky enough.

I got up and headed to the door making sure that I don't wake up Sakura who I have to share with. As soon I closed the door behind me I headed to the kitchen and at the table and picked up the book that I noticed was still there from where I left it.

An hour later I heard footsteps coming, I looked up just as Tsunami walked in.

"Oh, morning Kira."

"Morning." I said placing the book back down.

"Um, I'm sorry for yesterday." Tsunami said as she began to prepare breakfest.

"No it's me who should apologize." Tsunami opened her mouth to say something when everyone but Naruto walked in saving me from having this talk.

"Good morning." Tazuna said cheerfully.

"Morning." I said as Sasuke sat next to me along with Sakura next to him and Kakashi and Tazuna on the otherside.

"Naruto has pushed his body to the limit so I don't think he will be able to move today." said Kakashi.

"Idoit." Sasuke muttered.

"At least he's resting now." I said elbowing Sasuke in the side ignoring the glare from him.

"Eat up everyone." Tsunami said placing food on the table.

After we ate we headed to the bridge knowing Naruto will catch up to us later when he wakes up.

**-At the bridge-**

"Well, things are going well." said Sakura.

"Don't count on it." I said as the mist comes rolling in.

"Sensei, is that Zabuza's Mist jutsu?" asked Sakura as Sasuke started to shake and I grabbed his hand not only to calm him but me to. He glanced at me than straight ahead squeezing my hand calming abit.

Suddenly ten water clones of Zabuza surrounds us.

"Ah looks like the boy and the girl with the black hair is shaking." laughed Zabuza.

Sasuke looked at him with a smirk on his face letting go of my hand. "We're shaking with excitement."

"Go ahead Sasuke." said Kakashi. Sasuke then started to destroy the water clones in no more than 5 seconds and stopped in front of Tazuna. _Damn he's fast._

"You've have grown boy." Zabuza said. "Looks likes he's a rival for you Haku."

"It does." the masked boy said stepping out from behind Zabuna.

"Hmph, tricking us with that stupid act...I hate people like you the most." Sasuke smirks.

"Sasuke, your so cool!" Sakura squeals, having hearts in her eyes. _Evening at a time like this she goes and acts like this, one of these days she's going to get herself killed for not paying attention._

**Agree. You should follow that advise.**

_Oops...Sorry._ ^.^;

After that only did I realize that Haku charged at Sasuke, he tried to kick Sasuke's feet out from under him but Sasuke jumped away from him. Haku will be a challenge...this will not be an easy battle but I didn't expect it to be.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter and thank god for that I hate this mission so it was diffcult to this but luckly there's only one more chapter of it and then of to the Chunin exams. I can't wait cause alot of stuff will be going down for Kira when that time along with telling about her past more and her ganging her memories.**

**I hope you notice that Kira said something about her past about having the chance to save someone...Hm I wonder what happen.**

**Oh and before I forget I'm working on a new story not done the first chapter yet, it's Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice and I'm still thinking of what to call it but I have an idea for it. So I will let you all know when I have it up.**

**Hope you like the chapter and please review but nicely please and I'll have the next chapter up soon. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the very late update. My schedule(Sorry for the spelling if it's wrong) is filled with school and work. So yeah but anyways over the spring break I got this chapter and the first chapter of ****I thought Wonderland was only a storybook. ****It's Joker/clover/heart no Alice...Or something like that. But anyways it's up.**

**Those who favorite/review I so thank you so much it means alot t me. And also thank you for waiting for updates.**

**I don't on anythng but m OC's sadly. T_T**

* * *

I watched Sasuke and Haku's fight and Sasuke's is keeping up with Haku's speed.

"Sakura, Kira! Protect Tazuna now! And don't leave his side!" Kakashi ordered.

"Sakura can handle protecting Tazuna on her own." I said causing Kakashi and Sakura to glance at me. "I have a feeling that I will be joining there fight. And Sakura can do this on her own."

"I don't want to kill you but I will if you don't stand down." I heard Haku say.

"Don't be stupid." said Sasuke then Haku suddenly started to do one-handed seals fast.

"How..." I trailed off abit shocked that he could do that even thou I saw this on the anime.

The water that's on the ground lifted up and bagan to shape into a senbon, all of them pointing at Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled worriedly. Sasuke than jumped out of the way just as Haku jumped back.

Haku looked around looking for Sasuke and out of nowhere a shuriken flew out aiming at him but Haku jumped backwards dodging another with wach step.

Then Sasuke appears behind Haku. "You're slow...but now you are only able to dodge my attacks." Sasuke smirks. Than at a fast pace he tried to stab Haku with his kunai but Haku held Sasuke's hand back with his arm.

Sasuke then flicked his hand throwing the kunai at Haku who ducked. Sasuke kicked Haku in the face causing Haku to fly backwards and landed on his ass.

"It seems that I have more speed." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke is the Leaf's #1 Rookie. Sakura is the smartest. Naruto is the hyper-active, loudest knucklehead ninja in the village." Kakashi said with pide. "And Kira is the host of the dark spirit Riku but is the bravest."

_Um thanks but I don`t need to be involved._ I sweatdropped.

**You are apart of the team.** Said Riku.

_...Shut up..._

Zabuza glanced at Haku and gave him a signal and Haku started hand seal which caused the water to rise up around Sasuke.

"Special Jutsu: Ice Mirrors." said Haku and stepped into a mirror disappearing and Sasuke is surrounded by ice mirrors.

"Sorry about this Sensei." I said as the darkness rose around me and quickly taking me to Sasuke only hearing the other calling my name. If I didn`t do this Kakashi would stop me.

"Kira what are you doing here?" said Sasuke once I appeared next to him.

"What does it like I`m doing? I`m helping you."

"You would only get in the way." Sasuke said glaring at me.

"We`re in this together now so stuff it." I said wondering why I became his friend.

"AH!" screamed Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" yelled Sakura throwing a kunai in between the mirrors but Haku caught it.

Then all of suddenly a shuriken came flying at Haku and hit his mask causing Haku to fall out of the mirror.

I was starting to wonder when he would show up.

I looked over to see Naruto standing on the bridge fixing his headband.

"Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura said whose surprise to see Naruto... Please don't tell me she forgot about Naruto...stupid bitch.

Zabuza glared and threw shurikens at Naruto. Instead of dodging them he just put his arms in front of his face. But before the shurikens could hit Haku threw senbons which hit the shurikens causing them to fall to the ground.

"Haku, what's this?" asked Zabuza taking a glance at Haku.

"...These kids...please let me...fight them..."

"Your soft as always Haku." said Zabuza before turning back to Kakashi.

After that I notice Naruto sneaking inside the ice prison.

Shit!

"Naruto stop! Don't come in here!" I yelled at him.

"YOU DAMN MORON! Your a ninja, so you should use that head of yours. Why the hell did you come in here?" yelled Sasuke as he stood up and started to do some seals. "Fire technique: fireball jutus!" Sasuke blew fireballs at the mirrors but that didn't do anything. But I knew that.

"No! It didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled. And Sasuke scowled at the mirrors. The real Haku took out senbons and thew them aiming at me. I dodged them bearly missing them.

"Kira!" said Naruto whose clearly worried about me.

"I'm fine Naruto." I said glaring at the real Haku...or I think its the real one I can't tell. -_-;

"So which one is the real one?" said the pissed of blond.

No one said anything.

"Shadow clone Jutus!" yelled Naruto creating 9 clones. "Fine I'll find the real one."

"Wait Naruto, you should save your chakra." I said but Haku switched places but on the way to a mirror he defeated the clones with no problem.

I hurried over to Naruto and caught him before he hit the ground. But then wince at the feeling of the senbons digging in my skin.

**Kira are you alright? **Asked Riku

_I'm fine. Don't worry and please don't do anything._

"This jutus uses the mirrors reflection to transport me. From my point you seem to be moving slow." Haku said. Ah yes I faintly remember that in the anime they showed his past abit. About him having some sort of bloodline but I can't remember what it's called.

"I can't die. I have a dream I have to fulfill!" said Naruto as he stood up. I saw Haku twitch at what Naruto said.

"Please don't hate me. But I'm trying to protect a precious person. So that I can make his dreams come true... That's my dream, my purpose...and for that I must kill you if I after to."

"Don't lose to that guy!" I heard Sakura's shout. After that I heard clashing of metel from Kakashi and Zabuza.

"You're fast," Haku commented bring me to focus on what's going on. "But this time, I'll get you." Haku then whipped out more senbons at Sasuke. But he dodged them causing the senbons to hit Naruto. Damnit! Naruto dropped to the ground and I quickly notice the senbon has hit a pressure point, causing Naruto to fall and making him useless. Sasuke glanced at me.

"Naruto's still alive but the senbon hit Naruto's pressure point, so he can't do anything at the moment. At this rate we will get killed." I said and that's when I noticed Sasuke's eyes turning red. Sasuke stood up shakily.

The clones shot out of the mirrors. I used the darkness to cover us for this one. I don't think I would be able to deflect so many senbons. Naruto slowly sat up moving his joints around as I willed the darkness away since the senbons stop.

Big mistake there. Because of of the corner of my eye I saw Haku firing off more senbons.

"Naruto!" I pushed Naruto out the way but I was to slow to call the shadows causing the senbons to get me. I felt them pierce my back and neck. I screamed.

The last thing that I saw was Naruto and Sasuke calling my name and the darkness caught me just before I hit the ground. And Sasuke took the rest of the hit. Then I black out.

-_Inside Kira's mind_-

_I woke up and stood up. I looked around but I saw nothing but darkness. Was I dead?... No senbons have a low rate of killing. I'm not saying it's not possible but still._

**No you're not dead. Thank god for that but didn't I tell you to be more careful.**

_I spun around and came face to face with a man with two cresent moons back-to-back on his forehead whose looks to be about 19. He has shoulder black hair, red eyes and was wearing black pants, ninja shoes and a red shirt. I hate to said it but he looks cute I blinked a few times and tilt my head in confusion, wondering who the hell is he._

**Ah that's right you don't remember seeing me.**

_"Riku." I said when realized who it was. I should of guessed when I saw the cresent moons I have them on my stomach as a seal._

**Now what you did was stupid and reckless. You could've been killed. **_Riku scowled at me._

_"That maybe but I'm not. And besides I remember that Haku doesn't kill any of us but hit the pressure point to make it seem like the person is dead. It's like what happened with Zabuza in the forest." I said hoping he would calm down._

**Even so. But that's not the point Kira. I made a promise to your parents that I will protect you.**

_"...My parents?"_

**Yes your parents. I made that promise years ago when you were just a baby and where we first met.** _He sighed. _

_"Oh." I said looking down._

**Kira, I don't know what I would do if you were killed and I don't ever want to think that. I ****will**** keep you alive no matter what. **_He said all this as he hugged me. _

_"I-I'm sorry... I won't be to reckless." I said hugging him back feeling safe._

**Good. Think before you do, Understood?**

_"Yes." I nodded as I pulled away._

**Now I think it's time for you to wake up. You don't what to worry your friends anymore then they are. **_Riku smiled._

_"I guess so." I give Riku a small smile._

-_Outside Kira's mind_-

I woke up to hear crying.

"Kira please wake up." I heard someone whisper to me. It sounds like-

"Sasuke?" I said opening my eyes to see that I'm right and to my surprise I saw tears threatened to come out... Now that's out of character for Sasuke...it makes me uncomfortable.

"Kira! Your awake." said Sasuke and that's when I felt arms tightened around me bringing me closer to him whose is now hugging me... It's still uncomfortable but I hugged him back anyways.

"Yes. So I am." I pulled away and that's when I saw Sakura and Tazuna behind Sasuke. Tazuna looked happy to see me alive since he's smiling. Sakura looked sad, happy all at the same time. I'm guessing it's because Sasuke's hugging me that's she sad about and happy that I'm still breathing.

"I'm glad to see you guys are alright." I said as I stood up. I looked down at my self and saw that the senbons where all taken out and that my wounds are healing over. Soon it'll look like it never happened.

"Us? We're surposed to ask you that." said Sakura as Sasuke stood.

"I'm fine as you can see." I said looking around. I saw Haku lying on the ground.

"LETS RAID THIS VILLAGE!" I heard someone yelled out. I looked towards the voice and saw Naruto, Kakashi and Gatoh army. Naruto summons 30 or so shadow clones along with Kakashi who has more clones out than Naruto. And I summoned about 10 clones which appears it the mix of Naruto and Kakashi's clones causing them to look behind and see me.

"KIRA!" Naruto yelled and smiled at me as I ran towards them.

"Glad your alright." said Kakashi with relief in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm not that easy to get rid of." I smirked at them.

The group of ninja's started to run towards us with there weapons rised. But then an arrow came between the ninjas and us. We all looked over to where the arrow has been shot only to see Inari and his mother along with the whole village behind them.

The band of ninjas ran away with there tails between there legs.

"Morons." I muttered as I made my clones disappeared.

Naruto grabs my hand and pulls me towards him, He then hugs me tightly. "Are you sure your alright?"

"Yes Naruto, I'm fine." I said hugging Naruto. I felt him relax and pulled away and smiled a little.

"Good." Naruto returns the smile.

Then Kakashi picked up Zabuza's body (Which I failed to notice before) and walked over to Haku and placed Zabuza down beside him. That's when snow began to fall from the sky.

_...Haku... _I looked back to Zabuza and Haku.

"If it's possible...I would want to go to the same place...as you." Zabuza breaths out and touches Haku's face.

Then the sun breaks through the clouds. I guess Haku heard what Zabuza said because a tear came out of one of his closed eyes.

Maybe they can meet half way... I like to think that.

And let a few tears as Naruto lets out a river.

"He...he was born in a village where a lot of snow falls." Naruto manages to say and I grab his hand.

"Is that really so?" Kakashi asked "He was pure."

-Sunset-

We are now at the grave of Zabuza and Haku and both have flowers and mementos on them and all of us have been treated, well they have my wounds have already been healed.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei... Does a ninja really have to be what they said theyhave to be?" asked Sakura as she stares at the graves.

"Ninjas are not supposed to find reasons to exist." Kakashi said "It's important that they exist only as a tool. That idea exists in Konoha as well."

Sakura walks away from the graves.

"Becoming a real ninja really means that?" Naruto asks "I...don't like that."

"A ninja shouldn't think that." everyone looks at me "Cause if they do they will lose hope and will not truly be strong to protect the ones they care about." I said with a small smile.

_Isn't that right...Mom, Dad?"_

Everyone looks at me for a second.

"Do you think so, Sensei?" asked Sasuke.

"Hm... Well I believe that ninjas become strong when they protect someone they care about. But as for ninjas being tools I have to say no. That is why ninjas unconsciously suffer from the idea. Just like Zabuza and the boy."

Naruto stares out at the sunset before saying. "Alright that's it. I've decided that I'm going to follow my own ninja way, down the path where I'm not going to regret anything."

I grabbed Naruto's hand. "I know you will Naruto." Naruto smiles at me and squeeze my hand.

-At the bridge-

"Well we've completed the bridge thanks to you. But we all are going to miss you." said Tazuna.

"Have a safe trip back." said Tsunami.

"Thanks for everything." said Kakashi.

"We'll come visit you guys again one day." Naruto said with a big smile.

"You...promise?" Inari asks. I can tell he's trying real hard not to cry.

"Inari...you're going to be lonely? You can cry you know." Naruto said as he trys to hold the tears too.

"No way! I'm not going to cry but you can, Naruto."

"Is that so?" Naruto mutters to himself.

"Both of you can cry." I said, a bit amused.

Naruto turns around and says goodbye to Inari while letting the tears flow only for us to see.

_He's so stubborn. _I sighed.

**Just like someone I know. **Sighed Riku.

_Shut up Riku. _Blushing a little knowing that he's talking about me. All Riku does is chuckle at me.

I looked at Inari and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry for what I said about last night." said Inari who has tears coming out of his eyes. I smiled a little and place a hand on his head.

"It's alright. And I'm sorry for what I said also." Inari smile at me "You take care of yourself and your family." He nods and I walked away with my group.

As we are crossing the bridge I remember what the villagers names the bridge. And at that I smirked.

_Naruto._

* * *

**Well that's it for the mission and THANK GOD. Now I focus on the chunin exams cause like I said a LOT of stuff is going to happen. I'll try my best to update the story as best as I can.**

**Please review. No mean comments please. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm really am sorry for not update but that's its summer I'll be update more thank you for being patience with me. It means so much to me along with your reviews/favorite and fallows. **

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

* * *

As soon we got back to the village everyone has had split up. Kakashi went to give the report on the mission to the Hokage, Sakura said she's going home and Naruto left to find Iruka leaving me with Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to me.

"Do you want to go train with me?"

_It couldn't to train with him and I don't really want to go home just yet. _I looked at him and then nodded.

- 2 hours at the Training grounds-

I fell down with my back to the ground with Sasuke lying next to me we're both panting from doing hand to hand combat. Sasuke's good he's able to knock me down a couple of times but I was able to do the same thing to him. We lie there for a few minutes to catch our breaths.

"We should train together more." said Sasuke turning his head to me.

"...Yeah I guess..." I replied with my eyes closed.

I heard Sasuke move so I opened my eyes to see him standing with his hand out in front of me. I grab it and he pulled me up.

"Do you want to go eat before we go on our own way?" I asked as I let go of his hand starving for food.

"Yeah...sure." he shrugged looking away from me.

"Lets go then." and with that we start to walk.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Lets go eat at Ichiraku... Please?" Kira muttered to me, her eyes turning red as she glared at the ground.

"Sure." I said know why she wants to eat there. Its because they don't hate her for being different, for having a dark spirit in her. I glared at the people who are commenting her badly, she doesn't need this. "Ignore them." I grabbed Kira's hand pulling her closer to me cause her to relax a bit.

"I'm fine Sasuke. I've dealt with this all the time so I'm used to it." She said her eyes turning back normal.

"Doesn't mean you can easily ignore them." I countered, she just sighed.

I pulled her over to Ichiraku reluctantly to let go of her hand but did anyways and we sat down ordering our food.

**Kira's POV**

We silently ate only to be broken by you guess it... Naruto.

"I'll have the usual!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto don't yell." scolded Iruka who came behind Naruto.

"Hey Kira."Naruto said when he notice me.

"Hi Naruto, Iruka-sensei." I nodded to them feeling a bit annoyed that the peace is gone.

"HEY WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" I sighed knowing that Naruto would react to Sasuke.

"What does it look like I'm doing here, dope. I'm eating with Kira." Sasuke said while not looking at him. Clearly Naruto didn't like what he said.

"Naruto just sit down and eat your ramen I'll be leaving soon." I said finishing my ramen and paid for it.

Naruto sat down but still mad about Sasuke being me and Iruka sat down as well be confused to what was going on.

"Naruto told me about the mission." Iruka said and with that Naruto cheered up a bit.

"Yeah it wasn't easy but we made it threw thou." I yawned.

"Well I'm just glad you guys are back and well." smiled Iruka.

"Glad to be back." I said getting up. "Sorry to cut this so short but I'm tired. So I'm heading home." I yawned at the end of the sentence.

"I'm done too. So I'll walk to you home." said Sasuke as he paid and got off the stool.

"Goodnight Kira, goodnight Sasuke." said Iruka.

"Aw ok. Night Kira." frowned Naruto.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I hug Naruto.

"...Ok..." returning the hug then reluctantly let go of me.

**Oh Naruto. **Sighed Riku but I ignored his weird comments since he always doing that. Then Sasuke and I left.

**Naruto's POV**

I watched as Kira and Sasuke walked away then looked down glaring at my food thinking about Kira.

"Naruto is something wrong?" Iruka asked.

"...Sasuke's getting close to Kira." I muttered.

"Ah... I see what's going on." He looks at me "Naruto you shouldn't think that."

"But Kira remembered that Sasuke was her friend in the past."

"But Kira's friends with Hinata, Chouji and Shikamaru." Iruka said confused.

"Yeah I know that. But Kira and I are almost hanging together all the time and if Sasuke..." I trailed off not wanting to say it.

"You and Kira are best friends that's never going to change." Iruka said placing his hand on my shoulder. "I know that because you two been together since her first day of the academy."

"Yeah sure you say that but it could change." I said still doubting a bit.

"Look Naruto," he sighed. "Did Kira ever gave you a reason or signs of not wanting to be friends anymore?"

I thought about it from the days of the academy all the way to now. Kira was always there to help me, encourage me to do my best, she stood up for me and I can't forget that she protects me too.

"Yeah she always there for me and I'm going to the same. Thanks Iruka-sensei!" I cheered and started to eat no longer doubting my friendship with Kira.

-Few days later-

Days have passed since we got back from the mission and things has gotten interesting, but our teamwork needs work so bad that is not funny, makes me think that the mission we had days ago was just luck. Naruto is beening reckless and always tries to prove that he's better than Sasuke, causing problems for us. Sakura and I still hate each other but agreed to a point where we can set aside our differences for the sake of the team, but thinks that I'm stealing Sasuke away from her...*sighs* Sasuke and I have been training together and hanging a bit when I'm not with anyone, I guess we have gotten closer to be good friends... Maybe I will try convince him to stay and not leave. I also have been hanging Naruto when we the chance but he's still chasing Sakura and bugging Iruka. But during those days I've have also been hanging with Hinata, Chouji and Shikamaru, Riku been training me and I have gain a memory it wasn't much but it was something.

_-Memory-_

_"Are we there yet?" asked the 6 year old girl whose excited since its her first time being out of the village._

_"Almost. Just hang in there a bit more." said the man._

_"Ok."_

_"Don't forget to behave and stay close. Ok Kira?" said the woman._

_"I will mommy." Kira smiled._

_-End-_

Yes I remember a bit of it. My parents, me and I think there was two others... can't remember. Anyways we were heading to go somewhere but again I can't remember. But I know I meet someone there that I was close to. I know that because ever since I got back to Konoha I keep getting flashes of a little boy with red hair in my dreams but he's all blurry so I couldn't tell who he is.

"Kira are you alright?" asked Kakashi bring me out of my thoughts.

"Oh...yeah I'm fine." I said stopping the walk.

"You sure?" asked Naruto worried shown in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Alright than." sighed Kakashi knowing I'm stubborn.

I looked up at the sky and saw a bird circling around us "Hey sensei I think you have company."

Kakashi looks up.

"Ah it seems so." he said than turned to us. "Lets call it a day? I have to bring in mission reports." Then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Then I'll going home." said Sasuke and started to walk home.

"Hey wait Sasuke! Um... how about we strengthening our teamwork hm?" Sakura asks while batting her eyes lashes.

I glance at Naruto and could tell that Naruto is upset that Sakura didn't ask him.

"Hey Naruto you should go catch up to her." I said.

"Yeah see you later." he said and ran to Sakura.

I sighed as I took out the elastic band that held up my hair in a ponytail put it on my left wrist and walked around the village.

-10 mins later-

Mins went by and I'm bored with nothing to do but walk around.

**Are you forgetting something that's important?**

_Huh? What do you mean? _I stopped and think about what I could be forgetting.

**Oh Kira. **Riku sighed at me. **Its time to face your past.**

_What are you talking about Riku? _I'm getting really confused.

**I'll show you. **Then the darkness came and cover me taking me wherever Riku wanted me to be.

When the darkness disappear I was facing a tree. I was about to step out when I heard yelling.

"Hey put him down!" yelled Naruto as I was spying from behind the tree. I saw Sakura with him worried about something so I looked across from them and saw two boys and a girl. One is a little boy being lifting up off the ground and being choked by a hand of the older boy...wait a minute. Is that who I think it is? Yes, yes it is.

Its Kankuro and then that means the girl standing beside him is Temari and the kid is Konohamaru.

I mentally face-palm myself for being so forgetful. How could I forget that the sand siblings was going to show up. Damn it I should've followed Naruto.

"I-I'm so sorry I was just messing around..." Sakura stutters.

"Hey I'm talking to you! Put him down." Naruto shouted.

"Lets have some fun before he shows up." smirked Kankuro.

"Kankuro lets go. We don't have time to fool around." Temari stepped in.

All Kankuro did was smirk and said "Don't worry. We can make time and we can start by breaking this kid's neck."

I was about to come out and beat Kankuro till he's bleeding and dead when a rock hit his hand that forced him to drop Konohamaru and the kid ran towards Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey what the-?" Kankuro says clutches his hand.

We all looked up to see who threw the rock. And it was Sasuke, lucky for me he's in a different tree.

"SASUKE!" Sakura squealed.

_Good god she can squeal._

"Hey kid! Come down here!" Kankuro glares at Sasuke.

Sasuke crushes the other rock he had making me roll my eyes at him.

"Why don't you get lost." Sasuke glares back at Kankuro causing Sakura to squeal.

"Your not cool like him are you?" Konohamaru points at Naruto.

"Oh my, what a cutie." Temari smiled at Sasuke.

"I hate your type the most, they are all talk and no action." Kankuro snarls.

"Kankuro that's enough. We didn't come here to play." someone said.

We all looked up to see a upside down boy standing on a branch on the other side of the tree that Sasuke's in.

Gaara... I get the feeling that I know him and I don't mean its because I saw him in the anime. I then started to get a faint headache but pass it off thinking Sakura's squeals and everyone's yelling is the cause.

"I-I know Gaara. But th-they started it-" Kankuro started clearly afraid for his life.

Gaara glared hard at him. "Shut up or I'll kill you."

_How nerve wreaking... _Feeling nervous.

Then sand covers Gaara making him disappear and reappearing next to his siblings.

"Lets go." Gaara said walking away.

"Hey you!" Sasuke called who I just notice he's standing on the ground.

The siblings stopped and turned back.

"Who me?" _oh good lord Temari._

Sasuke shakes his head. "The one with the gourd on his back. What's your name?"

I looked at Gaara. "Gaara of the Desert. I'm curious about you too. What's your name."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke smirks. _Tch full of himself much._

Gaara nodded and turned away.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "Don't you want to know my name?"

"No." Gaara said.

Naruto pouted and Konohamaru giggled.

"Hey, stop!" Sakura called out. The sand siblings stopped at Sakura voice. "You guys are from Suna its on your headbands. I also know that the Fire Country is allies with the Wind Country, but that doesn't give the right to be here not without permission. Why are you here? I d-demand t-to see your p-passports o-or I'll t-take you the H-Hokage." She started to stutter when the siblings turned and glare at her.

_She's an idiot._ I sighed. -_-'

Temari sighed and stepped forward taking out what I guess is there passport.

"See this, its our passport. Have you been living under a rock all your life? We're here for the Chunin exams!"

"What's the Chunin exams?" Naruto asks.

That's when I made myself know.

"The Chunin exams are when Genin from all Countries come and participate in three parts of the exam." I said as I walk out from behind the tree surprising everyone.

"Kira!" Naruto called out.

"How long were you behind the tree?" Sakura asks not happy to see me.

"When the kid was being choked." glancing at the siblings whose still shocked.

"I didn't sense her chakra at all." Kankuro said staring at me.

"Same here." said Temari.

I looked at Gaara, his eyes widened a bit meaning he too didn't know I was here. The feeling of know him still confuses me but I notice my headache is getting worse but still tolerable.

"Then why didn't you show up and stop him?" Naruto asked me forcing me to bring my attention to him.

"I was going to but Mr. show off here did it for me." I sighed causing Sakura and Sasuke to glare at me for calling him a show off. "And besides I didn't see you do anything to stop him besides yelling."

"Hey there." said Kankuro and I looked over at him with my eyebrow raised.

"What do you want?" not really in the mood for this crap as I can feel my headache getting worse.

"My name is Kankuro and I like want I see." Kankuro flirted walking towards me.

_Idiot._

I sighed at Kankuro fail attempt to flirt. "Flirting will get you nowhere with me, it doesn't work on me."

"Playing hard to get are you Princess?" I glared at Kankuro feeling my eyes turn red, it wasn't just for his flirting but for calling me Princess. I really hate being called princess. Anyways when my eyes turned red that freaked Kankuro and glance at Temari also freaked and Gaara's eyes just widened a bit more but I could see something in them but can't tell what it is.

"I HATE being called a princess." I turn back to Kankuro and continue to glare at him. "If you know what's good for you, you will NEVER call me that again." feeling my headache getting worse and my darkness came out circle me as a warning to Kankuro which caused him to quickly run back to his siblings.

"K-Kira!" I heard Sakura called out.

Gaara walked towards me a feet away from me by than I made the darkness disappear.

"Kira." I heard Sasuke say and started to walk to me.

"Stop Sasuke leave this to me." I said making a shadow person to stop Sasuke. And it worked since he stop walking but heard him mutter damn it.

"What's your name?" Gaara asks staring right into my eyes and I showed no fear nor feel any fear.

"Kira." I said and I saw something like realization but it disappear before I could be sure what I saw.

"Last name." he command narrowing his eyes at me.

_Why does he want to know?_ I'm confused forgotten my anger at Kankuro causing my eyes to turn back to dark blue.

"Noriko." His eyes then went big and I really did see realization.

"Do you... know me?" I asked my headache getting unbearable.

"Kira are alright?" asked Naruto noticing me turning paler then normal.

I'm fine Naruto just have a bad headache is all." I said turning my head to Naruto.

Gaara took my chin somewhat roughly and turned my head back to him, his eyes narrowed at me again. "What happen to you when you disappeared?"

"What are you...talking about?" I asked and that when I couldn't take the pain anymore my head feels like its going to explode.

**It's time for you to remember what happened that caused you to leave this world.**

I backed away from Gaara holding my head with my hands.

"Kira!" I heard my team.

"I'm going to remember..." I trailed off. But before I past out I saw threw my blurry eyes I saw Gaara, He kind of reminds me of the boy in my dreams.

That's when I realize that the little boy in my dreams was Gaara...

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter's not good and exciting but I promise it will be in the next chapters. **

**Please review but no mean comments. **

**Thanks ^-^ **


End file.
